Sœur Black
by Karen Killa
Summary: Aquilea Black est la jeune sœur de Sirius et Regulus, par sa présence elle va changer bien des choses, avec un principal objectif en tête : protéger sa famille.
1. Prologue

**Août 1975**

"Papa, pourquoi Siri et Mère se disputent-ils toujours ?" demanda d'une voix curieuse mais aussi inquiète Aquilea Black.

L'arrivée d'Aquilea, la troisième enfant d'Orion et Walburga Black avait été une réelle surprise, y compris pour le couple qui était très loin d'être proche, cependant ça avait apparemment été assez. Pourtant malgré son arrivée surprise, elle était très aimée, et contrairement à son frère aîné, Sirius, elle était très proche de leur père. En effet pour l'éducation de ses fils, Orion avait choisi de faire comme son père avait fait avec lui, d'être présent sans trop avant Poudlard et de vraiment prendre les choses en main lorsque ses fils seraient plus grand, il avait simplement négligé un détail important. Walburga Black n'avait strictement rien à voir avec Melania Black née Macmillian, elle avait été dure, froide avec Sirius et Regulus, parfois même cruelle et ça n'avait fait que s'amplifier lorsque Sirius avait été envoyé à Griffondor au lieu de Serpentard. Après cela Walburga avait critiqué toutes les actions, ou presque, de leur aîné tandis qu'elle poussait Regulus à ne rien faire comme Sirius.

Orion s'en était aperçu trop tard, et si Regulus avait conscience que leur père les aimait, Sirius restait persuadé du contraire, quoiqu'Orion ait tenté de faire depuis. Le fait qu'Orion avait été assez furieux envers Walburga pour limiter son budget et d'autres choses du même genre, n'avait fait qu'aggraver l'attitude de la femme vis à vis de Sirius qui était plus provocateur que jamais. Il était impertinent et faisait tout pour défier sa mère, ignorait totalement, ou presque, son père et se moquait le plus souvent de son petit frère. Jugeant que Regulus était comme leur mère vu qu'il avait été envoyé à Serpentard. Ce qui faisait que l'ambiance au 12 Square Grimmaurd était très tendue, la seule personne qui était épargnée par la mauvaise humeur de Sirius, c'était Aquilea.

Elle était née lors de sa première année à Poudlard, en décembre, et elle était bien le seul point où les deux frères réussissaient encore à s'entendre, surtout parce qu'elle n'aimait pas les disputes et du coup ils faisaient un effort pour elle. Une chose qu'elle savait très bien, et ayant horreur des conflits, particulièrement des cris, elle s'en servait, pour la plus grande fierté de son père qui s'en était aperçu. Il n'avait pas le moindre doute sur la maison de sa fille lorsqu'elle irait à Poudlard, elle était une réelle serpentard, maligne, rusée et observatrice, avec une touche de manipulation. Il aimait Sirius, et aurait aimé Aquilea même si elle était plus comme son frère aîné, mais il était heureux de la voir ainsi. Elle était vraiment son trésor et il s'occupait beaucoup d'elle, la protégeant de l'influence de Walburga autant que possible ce qui n'était pas vraiment difficile vu qu'elle était une fille. Sa femme était d'avis que seul les fils étaient importants et concentrait donc toute son attention sur Sirius et Regulus. Aquilea était donc protégée lorsque les garçons étaient en résidence, un peu moins lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école mais il n'y avait quand même pas beaucoup de différence.

"Ils sont très différents ma chérie et ont des opinions opposées sur bien des choses." expliqua Orion.

"Qui a raison ?" elle demanda curieuse.

"Je ne sais pas." il avoua doucement, par le passé il aurait dit que c'était Walburga, il partageait son opinion au sujet des moldus et même des né-moldus, cependant il doutait de plus en plus de la justesse de la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il semblait tuer beaucoup trop de monde, peu importe leur sang et l'histoire de leur famille, Orion n'avait rien contre quelques morts mais là c'était bien plus que ça. En plus l'attitude de sa nièce Bellatrix avait changé depuis qu'elle était rentrée à son service, elle semblait plus instable et cela l'inquiétait, ce n'était pas normal. Il y avait beaucoup de questions sans réponse mais il ne pouvait pas dire cela dans son cercle, c'était trop risqué pour sa famille. Après il savait qu'il n'était pas du tout d'accord avec Albus Dumbledore, un homme qu'il détestait et qu'il ne respectait certainement pas, pas plus qu'il respectait ses positions politiques ou ses positions à Poudlard même, ses décisions étaient discutables.

Il ne put retenir un léger rire en voyant le regard perdu de sa fille qui semblait surprise qu'il lui ait donné une telle réponse, comme si c'était impensable à ses yeux que lui, son père, n'ait pas de réponse à quelque chose. Il était intelligent mais il ne savait pas tout, loin de là, ce qui semblait être une nouvelle pour sa fille. Et c'était ce qui la rendait plus précieuse encore à ses yeux, il n'avait pas été le héros de Sirius, pas plus qu'il n'avait été celui de Regulus, qui avait regardé son frère ainsi, mais il était celui d'Aquilea et il en était très fier.

La porte de la cuisine claqua soudainement, coupant les cris de Walburga, ce qu'il appréciait vraiment vu que la voix de sa femme était plus qu'un peu agaçante, honnêtement il s'était souvent demandé si elle n'avait pas du sang de banshee vu le niveau qu'elle parvenait à atteindre. Il savait que ce n'était pas le cas du côté des Black, mais du côté des Crabbe il l'ignorait. Suivi des pas bruyants de Sirius qui montait l'escaliers en courant avant de claquer une nouvelle porte, celle de sa chambre cette fois s'il ne se trompait pas en tout cas.

"Je vais demander à Siri. Pour comprendre." dit Aquilea en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de quitter son bureau.

"Tu as raison ma puce, pour bien juger une situation tu dois écouter tout les points de vus." acquiesça avec un regard fier Orion en observant sa fille partir après l'avoir embrassé sur la joue. Oui, il était immensément fier d'elle, et il avait toutes les raisons de l'être, mais parfois il craignait de lui en demander trop, elle était intelligente mais ne la poussait-il pas trop ? Il n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec des enfants en bas âge mais il savait que les enfants de quatre ans, même de quatre ans et demi, n'avaient pas un langage aussi développé que celui de sa fille, pas plus qu'ils n'étaient capable de lire. Cependant elle en était capable, elle ne lisait pas vite et elle avait du mal avec les mots trop compliqués, mais elle était quand même très avancée pour son âge. Il devrait peut-être chercher à la faire rencontrer d'autres enfants de son âge.

Aquilea entra dans la chambre de son frère aîné après avoir toqué et avoir obtenu la permission, Sirius était installé sur son lit, les pieds contre le mur et une balle dans la main qu'il lançait dans les airs pour la rattraper ensuite. Elle observa comme toujours la pièce avec curiosité, c'était différent du reste de la maison avec les écharpes couleur Griffondor et des photos immobiles accrochés aux murs, quoiqu'elle ne voyait que les photos concernant les motos. Ayant entendu la voix de sa sœur, Sirius avait jeté un sort pour que les photos de femmes dénudées soient dissimulées, énerver sa mère était une chose mais il ne voulait pas pour autant choquer sa sœur, ou l'exposer à cela alors qu'elle était si jeune. Elle avait quatre ans après tout, étant née le 16 Décembre 1971, même si elle était très intelligente pour son âge, mais bon vu qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec son père qui lui parlait comme à une adulte, de même que ses grands-parents : Arcturus et Melania Black ainsi que Pollux Black, même Walburga qui se refusait de s'abaisser à parler de manière simple.

En entrant dans la chambre de son frère, Aquilea avait eu l'intention de lui poser plein de questions, voulant comprendre pourquoi son frère passait le peu de temps où il était à la maison, à se disputer avec leur mère. C'était vrai que Walburga n'était pas tout les jours faciles, elle en avait bien conscience même si elle était très jeune et qu'elle était protégée par sa famille, elle n'était pas aveugle pour autant. Cependant elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sirius ne se contentait pas de l'ignorer ou de faire semblant d'acquiescer à ce qu'elle disait, ce serait bien plus simple.

"Siri, ça va ?" elle demanda en le rejoignant sur son lit, Sirius bougeant pour la serrer contre lui de son bras libre tandis qu'il continuait à lancer sa balle.

"Elle m'énerve c'est tout." il dit avec un pâle sourire.

"Je t'aime." dit Aquilea en l'embrassant sur la joue, elle avait prévu de l'interroger, mais son visage défait, ses yeux emplis de larmes contenues, tout cela la poussait à se retenir. Elle aurait d'autres occasions pour lui demander.

"Je t'aime aussi Léa." sourit Sirius, l'embrassant sur le front.

"Parle moi de tes amis. C'est vrai ce que Reggi a dit ? Vous avez changé toutes les bougies du Grand Hall en bulles ?" elle demanda curieuse, et puis c'était le meilleur moyen de le faire sourire, qu'il parle de ses trois amis. Des trois elle n'en avait rencontré qu'un, James Potter, fils de Fleamont et Euphémia Potter, l'autre était un sang-pur d'une famille mineure tandis que l'autre était un sang-mêlé. Cela elle le savait non pas via Sirius, mais parce que Walburga s'était beaucoup plainte des fréquentations de son aîné.

Blottie contre son frère aîné, Aquilea écouta avec un sourire les histoires de Sirius, ses moments passés avec ses amis, particulièrement avec James Potter. Elle riait avec lui, savourant le moment, leur mère étant parti visiter des amies tandis que Regulus était au manoir Malefoy servant de chaperon à Narcissa et Lucius. Elle ne connaissait pas les amis de Sirius, ses brèves rencontres avec James ne comptaient pas vraiment, mais elle était heureuse qu'il ait des gens dans sa vie qui le faisait sourire ainsi. Qu'il ait des gens qui le soutenait en dehors de la maison, vis à vis de Walburga surtout.

* * *

Trois jours après, Aquilea pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les bras de Regulus, il y avait eu une autre dispute, une à table cette fois, Walburga ayant choisi de parler du futur mariage de Sirius. Une dispute où les deux protagonistes en étaient arrivés à se lancer des sorts, et où Sirius en ayant assez, avait choisi de prendre ses affaires et de partir. Lançant un regard d'excuse à Aquilea, avant d'hurler qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. La petite fille n'avait pas tout compris, mais elle avait compris assez, particulièrement que son frère aîné, son Siri était parti chez les Potter et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir.

C'était vrai que Sirius et Regulus étaient à Poudlard la majorité de l'année et donc qu'elle ne les voyait pas souvent, uniquement pour les vacances et pas les vacances entières dans le cas de Sirius qui allait au moins deux semaines chaque été chez les Potter. Mais là c'était différent, là ça semblait bien plus définitif, elle ne le reverrait pas si les hurlements de sa mère étaient une indication. Même chose pour la prise de Regulus sur elle, son frère pleurait doucement, elle sentait ses larmes couler dans ses cheveux, et savoir que Reg était en train de pleurait, et bien ça prouvait que c'était très grave. Regulus était fort, il était solide, il ne pleurait pas aisément.

"Pourquoi il est parti ? Pourquoi il nous a laissé ? Il nous aime plus ?" demandait Aquilea en s'accrochant désespérément à son autre frère, craignant plus que tout qu'il disparaisse à son tour.

Regulus pleurait, de chagrin mais aussi de colère envers Sirius, cela faisait des années que la seule chose qu'il avait en commun avec son frère c'était Aquilea. Après avoir été envoyé à Serpentard, Sirius avait été horrible envers lui, l'ignorant souvent, même quand le plus jeune allait le voir pour lui demander de l'aide, mais au fil des années les choses avaient empiré. Il s'en sortait bien mieux que Severus Rogue qui était l'"ennemi juré" de James Potter, mais les choses n'étaient pas non plus évidente pour lui, sans compter qu'il devait aussi faire face aux autres serpentard qui détestaient Sirius et ses amis. Et vu le nombre de blague que les Maraudeurs avaient fait aux serpentards, il ne pouvait pas blâmer les autres étudiants, cependant c'était quand même ennuyant d'être jugé selon les actions de son frère. D'être critiqué à cause de lui, il l'était à la maison, au sein de leur famille, mais aussi à Poudlard.

Cependant tout ça il pouvait passer outre, si son frère avait été son héros en grandissant, les choses avaient changé lorsqu'il avait été envoyé à Poudlard, surtout après qu'il ait été sorti à Griffondor. Regulus avait été blessé, il l'était toujours, mais c'était pour Aquilea qu'il détestait réellement son frère. Leur petite sœur les adorait tout les deux, leur père était certes son héros mais ils n'étaient pas loin derrière

Regulus pouvait pardonner, éventuellement, le fait que Sirius l'ait à nouveau abandonné, en revanche le fait qu'il ait abandonné Léa, c'était une toute autre histoire. Elle était la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, il aimait son père bien sûr, tout comme il aimait un peu sa mère, ainsi que ses grands-parents et la plupart de ses tantes et oncles, mais il n'y avait que pour elle qu'il ferait n'importe quoi. Qu'il était prêt à brûler le monde entier si nécessaire. Il avait presque pitié de la personne qui ferait souffrir sa sœur, parce qu'il leur ferait vivre un véritable enfer. Et alors qu'il la serrait contre lui, qu'il la consolait, une partie de lui voulait aller traquer Sirius pour le faire payer. Pour qu'il paye pour chaque larme qu'elle versait à cause de lui, pour chaque doute qu'il avait crée en elle.

"Il t'aimera toujours Léa, j'en suis sûr." promit Regulus en espérant vraiment que son frère ne faillirait pas à ce niveau là. "Je ne te laisserais pas. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais."

* * *

**Juillet 1979**

Aquilea avait changé en quatre ans, bien sûr elle avait grandi, elle avait huit ans à présent, mais elle était aussi plus attentive, plus maligne, mais même sans ça elle aurait vu que Regulus était étrange. Il l'était depuis les vacances de Yule ou de Noël, depuis que Kreature était revenu d'elle ne savait où, malade, elle avait aidé son frère à prendre soin de l'elfe de maison. Il était étrange, c'était un fait, mais elle tenait aussi vraiment à lui, il l'avait élevé en grande partie, il avait été là quand elle était malade et surtout il avait été présent lorsque ses frères étaient absents. Ce qui était la plupart du temps pour être honnête, et Kreature l'avait distrait, avait joué avec elle et il l'avait fait rire quand elle en avait besoin. Elle avait donc été volontaire pour l'aider à se remettre de ce qui lui était arrivé. Depuis ce moment là néanmoins Regulus avait été songeur, il avait passé beaucoup de temps dans la bibliothèque, bien plus que d'habitude et la veille, il était venu dans sa chambre et l'avait gardé dans ses bras alors qu'elle s'endormait. Il lui avait lu une histoire et l'avait serré contre lui presque désespérément et ce matin quand il était parti, il avait eu un air effrayé.

Elle était donc très inquiète. Elle ne savait pas où il était, elle avait demandé discrètement à son père avant qu'il ne se rende au Manoir Black, voir Lord Black, alias le grand-père d'Aquilea, mais il ne savait pas où était Regulus. Il avait eu l'air de penser qu'il s'était rendu voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle n'était pas idiote, mais elle était sûre que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais il y avait une personne qui saurait où était Regulus, ou qui pourrait le trouver.

"Kreature." elle appela et en voyant l'elfe apparaître devant elle, un air dévasté sur le visage, elle sentit son cœur s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine. "Ramène moi Regulus."

Elle eut à peine le temps de voir le soulagement dans le regard de l'elfe avant que ce dernier ne disparaisse pour revenir une seconde plus tard avec le corps de l'héritier Black. Regulus était blessé, il saignait et il était très pâle en plus d'être inconscient, Aquilea ne perdit pas de temps avant de se jeter par terre auprès de lui, l'appelant dans l'espoir qu'il revienne à lui.

"Kreature, va chercher mon père et mon grand-père s'il te plait, dis leur que Regulus a besoin de soin." elle dit en se reprenant.

Elle n'était qu'une enfant c'était vrai, mais ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle était une Black, ce qui voulait dire qu'en dehors d'avoir une éducation poussée dans un grand nombre de sujet et la capacité de dissimuler ses émotions. Mais surtout la capacité de se contrôler, son père, ses deux grands-pères, Arcturus et Pollux, et sa grand-mère Melania avaient insisté pour lui apprendre cela en priorité, ce qui voulait dire que même si elle était paniquée et morte d'inquiétude, elle arrivait quand même à réfléchir.

Pressés par Kreature, Orion et Arcturus ne perdirent pas de temps à arriver, suivis de près par Melania qui voyant la situation prit Aquilea dans ses bras pour la calmer. Quoiqu'il fallut presque l'arracher au bras de son frère, elle ne voulait pas le lâcher, cependant il y avait beaucoup de force dans le corps de Melania Black, née Macmillian, et elle n'eut guère le choix. Accrochée au cou de sa grand-mère, Aquilea n'avait donc pas le choix que d'attendre des nouvelles de Regulus, mais les expressions sur les visages des membres de sa famille n'étaient pas rassurantes.

"Il va aller mieux, n'est-ce pas mamie ?" elle demanda d'une petite voix.

"Je ne sais pas Léa." dit Melania, elle voulait rassurer sa petite-fille mais elle ne voulait pas lui mentir pour autant.

"Il m'a promis." murmura Aquilea tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

"Que t'a t'il promis ?" demanda curieuse sa grand-mère.

"Qu'il ne m'abandonnerait jamais, alors il ira mieux non ?" demanda Aquilea, implorante. Elle ne voulait pas perdre Regulus, il était son frère et elle l'adorait, en plus il semblait être le seul frère qui lui restait vu qu'elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Sirius depuis son départ de la maison.


	2. Révélation

**Coucou, voici la suite, désolée pour l'attente mais j'espère que vous aimerez. Merci à vous pour votre soutien, merci de lire, de suivre, de mettre en favori et surtout merci de commenter. Bonne lecture.**

Tsuki Banritt : **Merci à toi pour ta review, je voulais montrer les deux séparations avec ses frères, et puis ce n'était que le prologue. Merci en tout cas, j'espère que tu continueras à penser ainsi. **

salmonelodie : **Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimeras l'évolution alors :).**

Miss MPREG : **Bonsoir à toi aussi pour le coup ;), **

**Je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé l'idée alors, oui j'aime bien pouvoir le sauver de temps en temps, j'étais heureuse de le faire dans cette fic c'est sûr. Oui, pour la blessure de Regulus, les inferi ont fait des dégâts mais j'en parle un peu plus dans ce chapitre donc je te laisserais le découvrir par toi même :D.**

**Oui, Aquilea est très belle, dans les livres il est bien dit que Sirius est beau-gosse, même chose pour Bellatrix et sa beauté volée, ainsi que pour Narcissa qui serait plus jolie si elle ne donnait pas l'impression de sentir une mauvaise odeur ;). Aquilea est une véritable beauté, je la décrirais plus dans le prochain chapitre. Oui pour la constellation de l'aigle, j'ai cherché un moment le nom d'une étoile qui me plaisait et je suis tombé sur celui là, tu en penses quoi ? **

**Très peu est dit sur Orion, donc on peut l'imaginer comme on veut, soit en père horrible, ou distant, sous la coupe de Walburga ou l'évitant le plus possible, dans cette fic, l'image sera un peu mitigée vis à vis de ses fils. Pour sa fille en revanche, c'est clair qu'elle l'adore. Pour la Banshee, oui on est bien d'accord, Livre et film, une véritable horreur.**

**Merci en tout cas, j'espère que aimeras ce chapitre.**

petit nuage rose : **Heureuse que ça t'ait plu alors, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite que voilà :D.**

TheProudHufflepuff : **Merci beaucoup, la voici, en espérant ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre :).**

_**Août 1993**_

Un bourdonnement résonnait dans ses oreilles, elle n'entendait plus rien que les dernières paroles que venait de prononcer son frère : _'Il a été envoyé à Azkaban sans procès, il n'y avait aucune preuve contre lui outre le fait qu'il était un Black et les paroles d'un imbécile mort à présent.'_. Jamais Aquilea n'avait ressenti une telle rage, une telle envie de causer mort et destruction sur son passage, jamais elle n'avait ressenti de manière aussi forte la folie des Black, jamais elle n'avait été aussi tenté d'y succomber.

"Léa." la voix de son frère, la voix de Regulus ainsi que la prise qu'il avait sur ses mains la ramena à la réalité. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, des yeux couleurs argents, des émotions similaires pour eux deux néanmoins il y avait plus de calme dans le regard de Regulus.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser sa sœur succomber à la tentation des Black, à leur folie meurtrière, il refusait de la perdre, pas elle. Elle était son point d'ancrage, la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde et sans elle, il ignorait ce qu'il deviendrait. Heureusement, contrairement à Bellatrix qui n'avait pas eu beaucoup de support sur comment résister à cette tentation de la part de ses parents, même chose pour Sirius qui y avait sans aucun doute succomber après la mort des Potter, ça expliquerait ses actions sans le moindre sens et son rire lorsqu'on l'avait arrêté, Aquilea avait été la fille d'Orion Black, sa favorite et il avait été très protecteur envers sa fille. Il lui avait appris l'occlumencie, ainsi qu'un grand nombre de chose, et surtout comment se ressaisir et résister, ce n'était pas évident mais grâce à ses leçons ainsi qu'à la présence de Regulus, Aquilea put reprendre le contrôle d'elle même.

Quoiqu'elle restait furieuse envers un grand nombre de gens, ainsi que coupable, elle avait été trop jeune pour faire quoique ce soit à l'époque, elle en avait bien conscience, et puis elle avait été plus préoccupé par la situation avec Regulus, tout comme leur père et leur grand-père, la principale raison pour laquelle une telle chose avait pu se produire, Aquilea en était certaine. Quoiqu'elle comptait bien avoir une petite discussion avec Lucius Malefoy qui avait été le représentant de leur famille à cette époque. Si l'homme avait été au courant, et bien elle lui ferait comprendre pourquoi la famille Black avait été crainte depuis des siècles. La seule raison pour laquelle il aurait la vie sauve c'était parce que Narcissa avait réellement des sentiments pour lui, et si elle n'était pas proche de sa cousine, il y avait trop d'années d'écart entre elles, surtout vu qu'après Poudlard, Aquilea était partie avec Regulus pour un tour du monde. Elle n'était pas proche de sa cousine, c'était vrai, vu les relations tendues entre Regulus et Lucius, il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de rapport avant leur retour en Angleterre récent, néanmoins Narcissa était une Black et ça voulait dire quelque chose, particulièrement vu qu'elle avait montré qu'elle était toujours loyale aux Black.

Cependant son mari avait quand même besoin d'une leçon, leçon qu'Aquilea et Regulus seraient heureux de lui donner, ils en avaient envie depuis l'enterrement de leur grand-père Arcturus, feu Lord Black, qui avait aussi été le moment où Regulus avait révélé à Lucius qu'il était toujours vivant. Dire que le blond avait été déçu que son fils Draco, n'hériterait pas du titre Lord Black serait un euphémisme, une chose qu'ils n'avaient pas oublié, ils attendaient toujours le meilleur moment pour révéler que Draco n'était même dans la ligne de succession. Même si Regulus et Aquilea venaient à mourir sans héritiers, Draco ne deviendrait pas Lord Black, outre les sentiments négatifs qu'éprouvait Regulus envers Lucius, leur rencontre avec leur petit-cousin ne leur avait pas montré quelqu'un qu'ils voudraient voir dans une telle position de pouvoir. Draco était pourri gâté, ne comprenait pas l'importance de la subtilité et semblait être incapable de réfléchir par lui même, copiant Lucius dans tout ce qu'il faisait, mais en pire. Il changerait probablement en grandissant, mais il faudrait un énorme changement avant de le considérer comme un héritier potentiel.

Le fait que ça contrarierait grandement leur oncle Cygnus, frère de leur défunte mère, n'était qu'un agréable bonus. Ils n'aimaient vraiment pas l'homme, même Regulus ne pouvait pas le supporter et il avait été le favori de sa mère, sans compter un garçon, chose qui trouvait grâce aux yeux de l'homme insupportable, contrairement à Aquilea d'ailleurs. Cygnus n'avait certainement pas compris pourquoi Orion aimait tellement sa fille, et il ne s'était pas privé d'une occasion pour le faire remarquer, heureusement Aquilea avait été défendu par son père qui lui avait aussi dit de ne pas écouter Cygnus. Le fait qu'elle avait eu le soutien de Kreature ainsi qu'accès aux affaires de Sirius, un réel farceur, avait été ensuite un bonus. C'était fou tout ce qu'on pouvait faire avec un peu d'imagination, de la subtilité, la bibliothèque des Black et un elfe de maison particulièrement dévoué, ainsi que les affaires nécessaires.

"On doit le trouver." dit Aquilea, d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Elle n'avait jamais cru son frère Sirius d'être un mangemort ou encore d'avoir trahi les Potter, elle avait été très jeune à l'époque, mais elle avait su que son aîné ne trahirait jamais James Potter, qu'il l'aimait bien trop pour ça. Et oui elle avait été jalouse de James Potter mais elle n'avait pas souhaité sa mort. Le temps passé dans la chambre de Sirius lorsque son aîné lui manquait, où elle avait regardé les photos encore et encore, photos où son frère souriait et riait même aux éclats avec ses amis, ... Il aimait trop James Potter pour le trahir. Même sous la torture, il n'aurait pas livré le secret de la position des Potter, et il n'avait pas été capturé, la confrontation entre Peter Pettigrow et Sirius avait confronté Aquilea dans cette idée. Pour elle ça avait été évident, c'était Pettigrow le traître, malheureusement leur communauté n'avait pas pensé ainsi et personne n'avait protesté. Grand-père Arcturus avait essayé, mais il avait été bloqué par Albus Dumbledore. En plus ils n'avaient pas de preuves, sans compter que si Sirius n'avait pas trahi les Potter et n'avait pas été un mangemort, ils avaient cru qu'il avait tué Pettigrow, le véritable traître, ainsi que ces moldus. Bien sûr s'ils avaient su que Sirius n'avait pas eu de procès, tout aurait été différent.

"On va le faire." assura Regulus.

Il avait ses problèmes avec Sirius, un grand nombre de problèmes même, mais ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'il était son frère, il ne comptait pas l'abandonner, pas comme lui les avait abandonné Léa et lui... Il soupira pour ignorer cette petite voix sombre, il ne savait pas comment il allait faire, ou plutôt comment ils allaient faire, parce qu'Aquilea ne se tiendrait pas en retrait. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour le lui demander, sa petite sœur connaissait un nombre impressionnant de sorts et n'aurait pas la moindre hésitation à faire de lui une cible des plus 'doux'. Sans compter que Léa était capable d'être une fine politicienne et qu'il aurait besoin d'un coup de main, surtout que vu que leur retour en Angleterre était récent, ils n'avaient plus autant d'alliés dans le pays que dans le passé. Bien sûr un grand nombre de familles se rangeraient derrière les Black, mais pour cela il devait prouver que les Black était réellement de retour, et cela plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Heureusement il avait récupéré sans problème le siège de sa famille, Lucius Malefoy pouvait être un imbécile, mais il avait su qu'il ne pouvait pas s'opposer directement à Regulus, et Aquilea avait réussi à récupérer sans le moindre problème le siège que les Black avaient au Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard. Ils avaient donc une voix au Magenmagot, ainsi qu'à Poudlard, sans compter tout les contacts qu'ils s'étaient fait à l'International lors de leur voyage.

Même si Sirius avait tué Pettigrow et ses moldus, ils avaient un moyen de pression pour que sa sentence soit légère, voire inexistante avec les actions de Croupton, de Dumbledore et de Bagnold. Cependant après les dernières révélations, Regulus n'était plus aussi sûr que son frère ait réellement fait ça. Sirius était impulsif de caractère, et s'il avait en effet succombé ne serait-ce qu'un peu, à la folie des Black, alors son impulsivité aurait été amplifiée, mais même ainsi, Regulus doutait qu'il aurait été aussi... peu concerné par les dommages collatéraux. Sans compter que Regulus ne connaissait aucun sortilège qui causait une telle explosion, et qui ne laissait qu'un doigt de la cible. Et pourtant il connaissait beaucoup de sortilèges, des différents types de magie en plus, bien plus que Sirius, ça c'était certain.

Ce qui voudrait dire que Sirius avait passé les douze dernières années à Azkaban pour rien, alors qu'il avait été innocent tout du long. Regulus avait des problèmes avec son frère, deux en particuliers. Le premier, était le fait qu'avant l'excursion qui lui aurait été fatale sans l'intuition d'Aquilea qui avait demandé à Kreature de le ramener à la maison, ce qui lui avait sauvé la vie même s'il avait passé un certain temps dans le coma après. Néanmoins sauvetage mis à part, avant cette excursion suicidaire, il était allé trouver Sirius, pour lui demander de l'aide, pour qu'il veille sur Aquilea à sa place, cependant Sirius l'avait repoussé sans même attendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Il ne lui avait pas donné la moindre chance, enfin outre la question pour savoir si Léa était malade. Une fois qu'il avait été assuré que ce n'était pas le cas, il n'avait plus voulu écouter Regulus et ça avait fait mal. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait été rejeté par son frère, ça avait commencé avec Poudlard, néanmoins il avait quand même espéré que Sirius lui accorde quelques minutes. Le deuxième problème majeur qu'il avait avec son frère était Aquilea, l'homme tenait à leur petite sœur, c'était clair, mais il l'avait abandonné le jour où il avait quitté la maison, il n'avait même pas envoyé des lettres par la suite, même pas pour les anniversaires de l'enfant. Une chose qui avait fait souffrir Léa, et ça Regulus n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait le pardonner à son frère. Personne ne touchait impunément à Aquilea. C'était la règle d'or.

Il allait quand même aider Sirius, il ne le laisserait pas tomber lui, mais il comptait quand même lui en vouloir et le faire payer. A quel point dépendrait de la maturité de Sirius et de ses actions lorsqu'ils le retrouveraient. Parce qu'ils le retrouveraient, une autre situation n'était pas envisageable, il n'allait pas laisser les aurors s'approcher de son frère, pas quand il y avait un risque qu'ils le tuent pour être un prisonnier aussi dangereux et en plus en fuite. D'ailleurs comment s'était-il évadé d'Azkaban, ce serait intéressant à savoir... Vu la réaction d'Aquilea, il allait aussi éviter de dire qu'il y avait des murmures vis à vis du baiser du Détraqueur, ce n'était pas encore approuvé, et ça ne le serait pas s'il avait quoique ce soit à dire à ce sujet, surtout vu que son frère n'avait pas eu de procès en premier lieu. Pas la peine donc de le dire à sa petite sœur qui risquait non seulement d'avoir des envies de meurtre mais aussi de les réaliser, elle aurait son soutien quoiqu'elle fasse, mais il préférerait éviter la situation quand même, ce serait des complications.

"Je ne sais pas comment on va le trouver par contre." souffla Regulus en réfléchissant aux différents endroits où Sirius pourrait se rendre.

"Moi je sais." proclama avec un sourire satisfait Aquilea. "Kreature."

"Maîtresse a demandé Kreature ?" demanda l'elfe de maison en apparaissant immédiatement devant le frère et la sœur Black et en s'inclinant.

"Oui, Kreature j'ai besoin que tu trouves Sirius et que tu le ramène ici s'il te plait." demanda Aquilea en se baissant pour être au niveau de l'elfe qu'elle aimait tant. Elle ne le montrerait jamais au monde extérieur, ce serait une faiblesse, mais là elle n'avait rien à craindre, elle était avec son frère et il partageait son opinion sur Kreature. L'elfe qui l'avait élevé et l'elfe qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

"Kreature ramena le frère de sa Maîtresse, même s'il ne la mérite pas ô ça non. Il ne mérite pas une sœur telle que la maîtresse ou un frère tel que maître Regulus mais Kreature obéit." répondit l'elfe avant de murmurer la deuxième partie.

"Merci Kreature." sourit Aquilea en ignorant les paroles qu'il avait prononcé plus doucement, l'elfe avait toujours fait cela et elle ne pouvait pas entièrement blâmer l'elfe. Il l'avait consolé trop souvent au fil des ans vis à vis de Sirius, surtout quand Regulus avait été dans son coma.

Le guérisseur de la famille, un homme de confiance et qui avait été juré au secret, n'avait pas eu le choix, les blessures que Regulus avait reçu des inferi étaient graves certes mais le réel danger provenait de la potion qu'il avait bu. Une potion qui l'atteignait d'abord au niveau mental mais ensuite au niveau physique, le déshydratant déjà mais surtout touchant aux organes. Tuant le sorcier de l'intérieur. Créer un antidote sans échantillon, et avec une seule chance, ça n'avait pas été évident, particulièrement vu que la guerre avait causé beaucoup de perte, y compris vis à vis des maîtres de potions. Un des meilleurs était Severus Rogue, un enseignant à Poudlard, mais ils n'avaient pas la confiance des Black, encore moins après qu'Aquilea l'ait eu comme professeur de potion et comme directeur de maison. Il avait voulu se venger des actions de Sirius, pas le moindre doute à ce sujet, cependant la fille d'Orion Black savait très bien se défendre et malgré sa hargne, Rogue n'était pas entièrement stupide. S'en prendre à une Black, même avec la situation de la famille en 1981, était une très mauvaise idée, particulièrement vu qu'Orion Black vivait encore et qu'il était très protecteur de sa fille, même chose pour Arcturus et Melania, ainsi que Pollux, les grands-parents d'Aquilea.

Les actions de Bellatrix, la fuite d'Andromeda et le fait qu'on rendait responsable Sirius de la mort des Potter, les années à Poudlard auraient pu être un véritable cauchemar, nombre de gens avaient d'ailleurs cherché à la faire payer pour les actions de sa famille, cependant Aquilea était une Black. Elle avait une connaissance de la magie plus poussée que la plupart des élèves de son âge, et même des années supérieures, savait se défendre et elle avait la peau dure. Ainsi qu'un bon masque pour les moments ou la peau était un peu moins épaisse. Outre son nom, Aquilea avait réussi à faire son chemin en haut de la hiérarchie de la maison Serpentard, prouvant à quel point elle était dangereuse mais aussi subtile si nécessaire. S'il avait voulu le respect des serpentards, particulièrement vu que c'était sa première année d'enseignement, il avait du traiter Aquiléa comme les autres élèves ou risquer gros.

Après tout Albus Dumbledore avait certes un grand contrôle sur Poudlard, mais si les Black se plaignaient du fait que leur héritière, ce qu'avait été Aquilea aux yeux du monde, était mal traité par son directeur de maison, il aurait été viré rapidement. Particulièrement vu qu'il avait été un mangemort, espion ou pas espion, Dumbledore avait eu assez de mal à calmer le Conseil d'Administration sans qu'il fasse des vagues juste après, avec une héritière sang-pur encore moins. Aquilea avait fait en sorte de se forger une réputation rapidement, elle avait été nommé la Reine de Glace, parce qu'elle ne montrait aucune émotion ou presque, même lorsque son grand-père Pollux était venu la chercher car son père était mourant. Seuls ses quelques amis savaient la vérité sur elle et l'avaient vu succomber réellement à ses émotions, certains l'ayant même consolé après la mort d'Orion.

Il avait donc été hors de question de risquer la vie de Regulus aux mains d'un homme aussi peu professionnel, le risque était bien trop grand, ils avaient donc été forcé d'attendre, cherchant une solution, enfin jusqu'au jour où William Weasley, avait donné une idée à Aquilea, idée qui l'avait poussé à demander à Kreature de l'emmener dans la cave où elle avait prélevé la potion qui mettait tant en danger son frère. A partir de là, sauver Regulus avait été bien plus simple et une fois qu'il fut réveillé, il devait simplement se remettre.

Aquilea avait été aussi présente que possible pour son frère, il lui avait tellement manqué, le voir bougeant, respirant avait été un tel réconfort après toutes ces années passées à l'observer étendu, inconscient sur un lit... Elle comptait bien être là pour son autre frère à présent. Douze ans à Azkaban, sans beaucoup bouger, à subir tout les jours la présence des détraqueurs, sans pause,... dans quel état serait Sirius ? Accepterait-il leur aide ou les rejetterait-il ?

Elle serra avec gratitude la main de Regulus lorsqu'il la prit dans la sienne, ça n'avait pas toujours été facile entre eux deux, son aîné avait été très protecteur d'elle lorsqu'elle était enfant, revenir à lui pour réaliser qu'elle n'était plus l'enfant de huit ans qu'il avait laissé, mais à la place une jeune femme de dix-sept ans, ça avait été un choc. Léa avait accepté aisément les côtés protecteurs des hommes de sa famille dont elle était proche, mais elle s'était sentie étouffée dû à Regulus, il avait fait de son mieux mais il avait quand même eu tendance à la traiter comme une enfant une chose qui l'avait rendu furieuse. Elle avait certes deux grands frères mais elle avait passé tant d'années sans eux... Les choses étaient plus faciles à présent, voyager ensemble leur avait permis de raffermir le lien qui existait déjà, mais aussi d'en créer un nouveau, les rendant plus complices.

Elle était anxieuse à l'idée de revoir son frère Sirius, elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis ses cinq ans, elle en avait à présent vingt-deux, presque vingt-trois. La jugerait-il mal parce qu'elle avait été à Serpentard à Poudlard ? La renierait-il comme il avait renié le reste de leur famille ?

Kreature avait toujours été extrêmement efficace, et il l'était tout autant aujourd'hui, les deux Black n'eurent pas à attendre une heure avant que l'elfe de maison ne revienne, un énorme chien noir avec lui. Un chien ressemblant à s'y méprendre au Sinistros, cependant Regulus et Aquilea n'eurent pas des cris d'effroi. Regulus émit un cri indigné, se rappelant de plusieurs scènes à Poudlard où il avait été pourchassé, ou léché par un énorme chien noir, semblable à celui que Kreature avait ramené, quoiqu'il avait été plus gros et le poil plus luisant qu'à présent. De son côté Aquilea connaissait aussi le chien, mais ses souvenirs étaient bien plus agréables, elle n'avait pas fait le lien, elle ne s'était pas vraiment souvenu non plus, mais son frère s'était transporté en chien devant elle, disant que ça devait être un secret et elle lui avait couru après une après midi. Il s'était aussi laissé caresser.

"Sniffle." s'exclama Aquilea, laissant échapper le nom qu'elle avait donné au chien lorsqu'elle était enfant. "Tu étais un animagus, comment ? Pourquoi ? Depuis quand ?"

"Léa." souffla avec une expression amusée Regulus, peu importe l'âge qu'elle avait, sa sœur était toujours aussi curieuse et avait toujours un grand nombre de question. Ce côté curieux qu'elle avait toujours eu avait été encouragé par leur famille, Orion avait encouragé le côté intellectuel de sa fille, et après el désastre qu'avait été Voldemort, il l'avait encore plus encouragé à vérifier toutes les informations qu'on lui disait, à ne rien croire sans avoir une preuve... Tout comme son frère Regulus, Aquilea avait eu toutes les qualités nécessaires pour aller à Serdaigle, mais si Regulus avait résisté le Choipeau de peur de la réaction de sa famille, Aquilea était bien trop Serpentard pour aller dans une autre maison. Calculatrice, prête à tout pour réussir ses objectifs, extrêmement protectrice de ceux qu'elle aimait ainsi que loyale, parce que contrairement à ce que le reste des maisons pensait, les Serpentard pouvaient être loyaux, il fallait juste gagner leur loyauté d'abord. Elle avait également beaucoup d'ambition, celle de changer les choses pour sa famille d'abord mais aussi pour le reste du pays, elle n'était vraiment pas une fan de Dumbledore et le savoir en contrôle d'autant de choses, ça l'horrifiait.

Elle avait appris à mieux se contrôler, dissimulant ce côté de sa personnalité en Angleterre et dans les endroits où ils avaient du être des figures politiques, au moins un peu, enfin à part quand c'était plus avantageux de paraître un peu plus humain, ou un peu plus innocent bien sûr. Néanmoins le second Black ne comptait plus le nombre d'heures passés à lire, à étudier des cultures, à avoir des débats avec d'autres personnes ... Le voyage avait été pris pour lui donner le temps de se remettre après son coma certes mais l'autre but avait été de se familiariser avec les autres cultures afin d'améliorer la leur, de pouvoir changer les choses et d'ouvrir d'avantage la Grande Bretagne sorcière au reste du monde, au moins un peu.

La voir se comporter ainsi devant Sirius, ça ne pouvait être que lui malgré son apparence, après tout Kreature avait été envoyé le chercher et c'était l'unique raison pour laquelle il ramènerait un chien dans le Manoir Black. C'était amusant pour lui, mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était aussi un peu jaloux, le lien qu'il avait avec Aquilea était spécial, et il lui était extrêmement précieux. Elle ne l'avait jamais abandonné, avait été là pour lui chaque fois qu'il en avait eu besoin et même simplement pour être là. Ca n'avait pas été le cas avec son frère, loin de là même, sans compter qu'il était souvent passé après Sirius, il avait été le préféré de Walburga qu'une fois qu'elle en avait eu assez avec son aîné. Pour beaucoup il n'avait jamais été aussi bien que son frère, il avait été l'éternel second, ça avait été son ressenti, Aquilea était l'exception, ainsi que Kreature qui ne supportait pas Sirius, et il craignait un peu ce qui allait se passer à présent, qu'ils étaient réunis tout les trois.

"Oui. Mes excuses." dit Aquilea avec une légère rougeur sur les joues. " Sirius, tu es en sécurité ici, tu n'as pas à rester sous cette forme." elle dit en s'agenouillant devant le chien, afin d'être à sa hauteur, elle avança ses mains vers la tête canine de son frère qui la laissa faire, le regard néanmoins attentif et méfiant. "Nous n'avons pas demandé à Kreature de te trouver afin de te nuire, bien au contraire, ne nous laisseras-tu donc pas voir le visage de notre aîné."

Tout en parlant elle bougeait ses doigts dans des caresses, faisant fi de la saleté qui recouvrait le pelage de Sirius, ce dernier qui était toujours tendu, ne protestait pas du tout l'attention, au contraire il semblait appuyer d'avantage son museau dans les mains de sa sœur. Les yeux gris du chien, argent comme ceux de Sirius, croisèrent ceux d'Aquilea, couleur similaire quoiqu'il n'y avait pas de lueur de folie ou de désespoir dans les yeux argents de la jeune femme. Il l'observa longtemps, Regulus gardant ses distances ainsi que son silence, il était horrifié par la situation, par les horreurs qu'avaient subi son frère, mais il savait qu'il n'arrangerait pas les choses, surtout étant donné qu'il ne savait pas quels étaient les sentiments de Sirius à son égard. Mieux valait laisser faire Léa, c'était plus sûr. Et il avait raison, vu qu'après l'avoir observé un moment, continuant à profiter du premier contact physique agréable qu'il avait reçu depuis des années, avant que finalement, il ne reprenne forme humaine. La peau remplaçant les poils sous les mains d'Aquilea qui ne bougea pas, gardant ses mains sur les joues émaciées de son frère.

"Oh Sirius.." elle souffla, horrifiée par ce qu'avait subi son frère, par sa maigreur, par la douleur dans son regard, par la froideur de son corps, il était clairement gelé, ainsi qu'en haillon.

Le chagrin succéda à l'horreur, succédant à son tour à la colère, elle allait faire payer tout les responsables et vu la magie qu'elle sentait derrière elle, la magie de Regulus, elle n'était pas la seule à penser de la sorte. Des têtes allaient tombé, figurativement ainsi que littéralement selon la situation.


	3. Intervention à Poudlard

**Coucou, navrée pour l'attente mais voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci pour votre soutien et votre patience, merci de lire, suivre et mettre en favori cette fic. Surtout merci de commenter. J'adore lire ce que vous laissez au sujet de mes histoires. Bon, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture.**

Miss MPREG : **Bonjour, pas de problème, ça ne me dérange absolument pas bien au contraire. Je suis contente que tu t'intéresse assez pour en poser :). J'ai eu cette idée via le nom ensuite, au début je cherchais surtout un nom de fille joli pour être honnête. Je voulais me baser sur une étoile de la constellation d'Orion, mais ça ne m'allait pas, j'ai du chercher plus loin...**

**Vis à vis de Severus, non je ne vois pas Regulus lui pourrir la vie, mais après il était un Sang Pur qui avait la vie facile, aux yeux de Rogue, et qui ressemblait beaucoup à Sirius physiquement. Dans cette fic, j'ai donc choisi de montrer l'antipathie que ressentait Rogue vis à vis de la famille Black. C'est pas un tendre et il n'a rien à faire comme prof, et c'est pas un personnage que j'aime beaucoup non plus franchement.**

**Vis à vis de tes questions, j'y reviendrais mais non. Ils n'ont pas eu besoin de Rogue au final vu qu'ils avaient un échantillon de la potion, donc c'était plus facile de créer un antidote. Pour Drago, ce sera expliqué plus tard ne t'en fais pas, pour le moment je ne dis rien de plus. Même chose pour Bill, ce sera révélé plus tard. Désolée.**

**J'espère que la description de Léa te plaira en tout cas :).**

**Merci beaucoup :D.**

Tsuki Banritt : **Merci pour ta review ;). Bill et Léa ne sont pas vraiment proches, mais j'expliquerai plus vis à vis de leur relation plus tard promis. Pour le moment je dis juste, ils se connaissaient un peu mais n'ont jamais été vraiment amis. Plus des connaissances. Pas vraiment plus. L'âge de Bill n'est jamais précisé, donc ça a un peu compliqué les choses, mais je suis partie de l'idée qu'il était dans sa première année à Poudlard en 1981, comme Aquilea en somme. Ils étaient dans la même année pour cette fic en tout cas. Contente que tu aies aimé le dernier chapitre, j'espère que ce sera aussi le cas pour celui là.**

Ambres : **Coucou, je ne le prends pas mal ne t'en fais pas. Mes profs m'ont souvent dit la même chose, je dois y faire plus attention, mes excuses. J'espère avoir mieux réussi ce chapitre alors. Je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise :D.**

_**Septembre 1993**_

Contrairement à ce que la majorité du monde sorcier anglais semblait penser, Albus Dumbledore avait ses mauvais jours. Les jours où il n'avait pas envie de sortir du lit, où il avait ce sentiment qu'il ne fallait pas bouger, que ça n'en valait pas la peine mais alors pas du tout. Cependant il n'avait pas le droit de faire cela, pas longtemps en tout cas. Il avait certes réussi à éviter le petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, ayant pensé que ce pressentiment était dû à quelque chose dans le courrier ou dans le journal mais nada. Il avait donc été traîné, ou plutôt menacé par Minerva McGonnagal, pour passer le déjeuner en public avec les élèves et les professeurs. La directrice adjointe était redoutable, même lui la craignait un peu, alors qu'elle avait été son élève et qu'il était supposé être en charge. Et il était en charge pour beaucoup, elle se fiait à son jugement, quoiqu'elle semblait plus critique depuis l'arrivée d'Harry Potter à Poudlard, surtout vis à vis du fait qu'il n'avait que peu, ou pas, de contact avec sa famille moldue et qu'il avait des habits... en mauvais état. Minerva ne comprenait pas, c'était pour le plus Grand Bien, Harry Potter devait être malléable, au moins un peu et puis il était certain que les choses n'étaient pas graves avec les Dursley, après tout il avait écrit à Pétunia pour lui expliquer la situation et surement la sœur de Lily Evans aimait son neveu.

Tout cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment, depuis quelques semaines il avait le sentiment d'être en danger imminent, alors qu'il n'y avait rien. Il avait vérifié à de nombreuses reprises. Aujourd'hui c'était amplifié. Etait-ce lié à Sirius Black ? Aux détraqueurs ? A Tom ? Allait-il tenter quelque chose maintenant que Sirius Black était en liberté ?

Albus Dumbledore ne savait pas ce qui se passait, juste que quelque chose allait arriver, il espérait seulement que ce ne serait pas les détraqueurs. Il avait du plier à Cornelius, le laisser faire à sa guise, afin d'avoir un peu de contrôle sur la situation. S'il s'opposait de manière trop directe aux actions de Cornelius, il se braquerait et le ministre de la magie ne l'écouterait plus du tout. Et vu que de l'autre côté de Cornelius, il y avait Lucius Malefoy et d'autres hommes de son genre, Albus ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Ce serait bien trop dangereux. Quoique le comportement de Lucius Malefoy était très différent depuis le début de l'été, il avait attribué ça à la honte qu'il avait du ressentir en se faisant découvrir vis à vis de la situation du basilic. Pensant qu'il avait simplement voulu se faire discret pendant un temps, mais c'était bien plus que ça, il aurait agi plus tôt, aurait tenté quelque chose. Albus en était certain. Pourtant rien, nada.

Albus ignora avec aise la tension qui émanait de Severus Rogue, le maître de potion, dire que son professeur détestait Remus Lupin était un euphémisme. Le directeur ne comptait plus le nombre de discussion qu'ils avaient eu à ce sujet, quoiqu'elles étaient bien moins nombreuses que celles concernant Harry Potter. Le directeur avait appris à être sourd dans ce genre de cas, ce n'était pas comme si le discours changeait beaucoup de toute façon.

Il se servit son déjeuner, avec un sourire pour rassurer Minerva, tout en observant les élèves qui étaient en train de manger. Il se concentra sur Harry et son petit groupe d'ami, certes le garçon était très petit pour son âge, surtout en comparaison de ses parents mais ce n'était rien. Pas de raison de s'inquiéter. De ça il en était certain.

Le directeur de Poudlard fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque le silence se fit dans la salle. Il tourna la tête, voulant comprendre quel était le problème, et il dut se retenir pour ne pas manifester sa surprise. Que faisait Cornelius Fudge, Rufus Scrimgeour et des aurors à Poudlard ? Quel était le problème ?

"Cornelius, que puis-je faire pour vous ?" demanda Albus en se levant de sa chaise, une mine légèrement contrariée sur le visage, un fait qu'il faisait volontairement. Présente afin que ceux qui le contrariaient soient conscients que c'était le cas, mais pas trop poussée afin de ne pas les vexer ou qu'ils soient trop sur la défensive. Il arrivait en général à obtenir ce qu'il voulait sans ça, mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risque, et puis si ceux qui venaient déranger la paix à Poudlard, se sentaient bien coupables, ça lui donnerait plus de point de pression et de faveurs éventuelles.

il n'aimait pas que ça se passe ainsi à Poudlard. Mieux valait que les choses soient discrètes, qu'elles soient résolues dans son bureau. Et puis pourquoi Cornelius était-il venu avec autant d'aurors ? Ce n'était pas encore au sujet de Sirius Black n'est ce pas ? Il avait du céder vis à vis des Détraqueurs, ce serait aussi une bonne expérience pour Harry d'être exposé à de telles créatures, d'apprendre à se défendre contre eux. Cependant il ne céderait pas d'avantage, des détraqueurs c'était une chose mais des aurors c'était totalement différent. Les aurors pourraient l'observer, pourraient chercher des moyens de lui nuire et il ne voulait pas de ça.

"Nous avons besoin de parler aux Weasley présents à Poudlard en ce moment. Venez vers nous avec vos affaires et vos familiers s'ils sont sur vous." intervint Rufus Scrimgeour de sa voix forte, sans laisser le temps au Ministre de choisir ou non de répondre à Dumbledore, ou d'expliquer la situation. Le temps était important et ils ne pouvaient pas lambiner, pas avec la menace qui planait sur eux en cas d'échec.

En plus Scrimgeour n'avait jamais été un fan de Dumbledore, sans compter qu'il n'oubliait pas que Dumbledore avait participé à la libération d'un certain nombre de mangemort après la guerre. Certes un grand nombre avait payé, ou tenté de soudoyer des gens, mais c'était les discours de Dumbledore sur le pardon, sur le fait qu'ils ne devaient pas tomber aussi bas que les criminels, qui avaient aidé à faciliter cela. Scrimgeour était un politicien, il voulait un jour devenir Ministre ou en tout cas obtenir un poste plus important, mais il avait ses raisons et en dehors de ça, il était un excellent auror. Apprendre que le Chef du Magenmagot n'avait pas offert une chance d'explication à Sirius Black, au moins une séance dans un tribunal pour le condamner, ça le rendait fou. Surtout vu que l'homme en question était innocent.

Il aurait été coupable, la situation aurait été grave quand même, surtout que ça aurait pu forcer le Ministère à le libérer pour vice de forme. Enfermer un sang-pur d'une famille puissante sans procès, un véritable scandale, une horreur politique déjà. Mais là l'homme était innocent, un excellent sorcier, un auror dangereux et efficace avait croupi en prison pendant douze ans pour rien. Les gens avaient traîné son nom dans la boue, on avait oublié chaque bonne action, disant même qu'il avait été le second de Voldemort, alors qu'il avait tout perdu, ou presque, en s'opposant au mage sombre et à ses sbires.

Scrimgeour n'avait pas vraiment connu Sirius Black, il avait été auror déjà à l'époque, mais ils avaient rarement été dans les mêmes équipes cependant il lui avait parlé quelques fois et l'homme avait été efficace. Même si Croupton ne l'avait pas vraiment apprécié vu qu'il était un Black et qu'il avait de la famille dans l'autre camp. Ce qui était un peu hypocrite vu que la mère de Croupton était une Black.

Il aurait du s'assurer qu'un aussi bon auror ait au moins un procès mais il ne l'avait pas fait, il avait été trop occupé. Il se sentait un peu coupable. Après tout Azkaban était le contraire d'un endroit agréable, cependant il craignait les conséquences plus encore. Les Black étaient une famille dangereuse, et là ils avaient enfermé un des leurs, un de la branche principale de la famille en plus. Il avait eu l'occasion de rencontre Lord Black et sa sœur, ils étaient protecteurs de leur famille, c'était clair, et vu les paroles de Regulus Black, c'était également le cas de leur frère aîné.

Rufus Scrimgeour ne savait pas s'il y avait beaucoup d'amour entre les deux frères, après tout Sirius était parti de la maison familiale pour les Potter lorsqu'il avait seize ans. C'était quelque chose qui avait fait plus qu'un peu scandale à l'époque, c'était pour ça qu'il en avait entendu parler. Les deux frères avaient été envoyé dans des maisons différentes, Regulus à Serpentard comme la plus grande majorité des Black, tandis que Sirius avaient été un Griffondor. Il y avait eu des suspicions comme quoi Regulus était un mangemort mais à son retour en Angleterre, après la mort de Lord Black, il avait montré son avant-bras et il n'y avait eu aucune trace d'une quelconque marque. Et la marque des ténèbres était impossible à dissimuler. Il y avait bien sûr la possibilité qu'il n'ait pas été marqué mais au vu des quelques discussions qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'échanger avec lui, il semblait opposé à Voldemort. Il avait même parlé d'une donation au bureau des aurors pour augmenter leurs moyens, une chose que Lucius Malefoy n'avait certainement pas fait. Lui tout comme le reste des mangemorts qui avaient été sous l'impero, enfin c'était ce qu'ils avaient dit pour leur défense. Il n'y croyait pas. En tout cas ces gens avaient tout fait pour ne pas envoyer de l'argent dans le département concernant la Justice et la Défense magique, ce n'était pas le cas de Regulus et Aquilea Black. Il était encore trop tôt pour se faire une idée précise sur leurs personnalités et leurs motivations mais il les aimait bien vu qu'ils voulaient augmenter les forces des aurors entre autre chose.

Cinq jeunes aux cheveux roux s'approchaient d'eux, Arthur Weasley n'avait vraiment pas perdu de temps avec sa femme, après tout il y en avait deux autres qui étaient adultes. Le plus vieux à Poudlard était Préfet-en-Chef, il y avait aussi des jumeaux, puis un garçon de troisième année et une fille de seconde année. Tous avaient l'air inquiet, compréhensible, la situation devait être intimidante mais Scrimgeour n'avait pas le temps de s'en soucier. Le mangemort qu'ils voulaient arrêter n'était pas reconnu comme étant particulièrement dangereux, en tant que duelliste en tout cas, cependant il y avait un risque vis à vis des élèves de Poudlard. Pettigrow s'était fait passer pour un animal depuis des années, pour un rat. Un rat qui avait accès à des élèves, plus particulièrement à Harry Potter. Ils avaient eu de la chance que rien de catastrophique ne se soit produit, quoiqu'ils allaient devoir faire des vérifications avec des guérisseurs, centrés sur le corps mais aussi sur l'esprit. La magie pouvait après tout être une chose formidable mais aussi responsable de véritables horreurs. Il en avait trop vu pour ne pas le savoir.

"L'un de vous a t'il un rat comme familier ?" demanda Cornelius Fudge.

"Oui, moi pourquoi ?" demanda Ronald Weasley, très hésitant et inquiet.

"Il est là ?" intervint Rufus Scrimgeour, plus qu'un peu impatient de régler ce cas.

"Oui, dans mon sac. Pourquoi ?" demanda Ron qui était de plus en plus perdu.

"Nous avons des raisons de croire que votre rat est un animagus." répondit Rufus, sa baguette dans la main tandis qu'il faisait signe au dernier garçon Weasley de sortir le rat de son sac.

Il avait fait une grave erreur néanmoins lorsqu'il avait expliqué pourquoi il avait besoin du rat, en effet cet animal avait clairement entendu et il réagissait. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps à mordre Ron qui ne put maintenir sa prise et qui le lâcha surpris. Il avait été choqué à la base vis à vis de l'idée, et avait réagi plus parce qu'on lui avait dit qu'autre chose.

Les aurors ne perdirent pas de temps à essayer de toucher le rat avec un sortilège pour l'immobiliser ou pour lui rendre son apparence humaine, mais en vain. Le rat réussissait à échapper à chaque sortilège, courant le plus vite possible et bougeant en zigzag afin de tout éviter.

Cependant Peter Pettigrow , un homme prêt à tout pour survivre, n'avait pas tout prévu. Il y avait un grand nombre de magie différente, les sorciers anglais n'en connaissaient qu'un nombre limité. Enfin la majeure partie d'entre eux. Aquilea Black avait beaucoup voyagé, elle s'était intéressée aux diverses magies dans le monde, tout le monde n'utilisait pas des baguettes pour lancer des sorts. Elle avait appris à envoyer sa magie en dehors de son corps d'une manière bien plus efficace que par un sort simple, ce qui était extrêmement pratique lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une petite cible, surtout lorsqu'elle était mouvante.

Le rat, connu sous le nom de Croûtard, se transforma dans un cri de douleur en un homme, de petite taille, plutôt replet, avec des cheveux d'une couleur indéfinissable. Il se tordit de douleur sur le sol tandis que des bruits de talons claquaient sur le sol, ainsi qu'un autre bruit, plus brut.

"Miss Black, un honneur de vous voir comme toujours." dit Cornelius Fudge de son ton un peu huileux qu'il réservait aux personnes importante, ceux dont il souhaitait impressionner ou gagner la faveur. "Fol-Œil, que faîtes vous ici ?"

"Je lui ai demandé de m'accompagner, j'espère que ce n'est pas un problème Monsieur le Ministre." répondit Aquilea avec un air très légèrement sincère. "Il a été le mentor de mon frère et je sais qu'il est un avide défenseur de la vérité et il est connu en Angleterre et même dans d'autres pays comme incorruptible. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait le moindre doute quand à la situation, que ce soit au sujet des agissements de Pettigrow que ceux de aîné. Regulus et moi, nous nous sommes dit que le département de la Justice apprécierait le soutien d'un auror de son niveau en attendant les nouveaux fonds. Ce procès fera sans aucun doute du bruit, et nous nous rangerons derrière le Ministère Actuel, celui qui est prêt à agir."

Aux paroles de la femme aux cheveux de jais, Cornelius Fudge se rengorgea encore plus, il était clairement fier et heureux d'avoir le soutien des Black, de son côté Aquilea n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse d'être capable de maintenir son masque. Elle avait l'habitude des politiciens, mais Fudge était parfois trop, quoique c'était peut-être explicable vu qu'il avait été proche de Lucius. L'homme avait probablement demandé à ce qu'on le complimente et ce qu'on l'admire tellement il était vain et insupportable.

Il n'était malheureusement pas le seul dans ce cas.

"Miss Black, le sortilège que vous avez utilisé n'était pas nécessaire, il y en a un bien moins douloureux qui permet aux animagi de retrouver forme humaine." intervint justement Albus Dumbledore en se levant et en regardant la jeune femme avec un air ouvertement déçu.

Il eut du mal à maintenir son air lorsque ses yeux argents se posèrent sur lui, des yeux qui disaient clairement qu'elle se moquait de son opinion et qu'elle n'avait pas le moindre respect pour lui. Il n'avait jamais été proche d'Aquilea Black, elle avait été une serpentard et si des choses s'étaient produites lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard, particulièrement aux gens qui cherchaient à lui nuire. Il avait tenté d'intervenir, ainsi que Severus Rogue qui haïssait Sirius Black ainsi que le reste des maraudeurs. Aquilea Black avait été la sœur de Sirius et aux yeux du professeur de potion, c'était un crime impardonnable, surtout vu qu'elle avait réussi à faire ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire. A savoir gagner le respect de tout les Serpentard. Elle était aussi très intelligente et avait toujours été classé dans le top trois de son année. Tout comme ses frères elle avait eu tout pour elle, et cela Severus n'avait pas pu le supporter, encore moins vu qu'il avait rapidement eu les mains liées. Il ne pouvait pas l'humilier comme il l'aurait voulu.

Le regard d'Aquilea était plus acéré que par le passé, elle était très intimidante de ça il n'y avait pas le moindre doute. Mais ce n'était pas une surprise, tous les Black étaient intimidants et beaux, c'était un point commun pour tous, en tout cas par le passé, la beauté de Bellatrix avait été réelle, tout comme celle de Walburga Black. Il le savait très bien, il les avait vu jeunes, elles avaient été des élèves de Poudlard, soit lorsqu'il était professeur ou directeur. Tout comme les autres femmes de la famille Black, Aquilea était très belle, les traits aristocratiques de la famille Black étaient présents bien sûr, mais elle avait le nez en bouton des Macmillians, ce qui était logique vu que sa grand-mère en était une. Elle avait le visage ovale et des yeux écartés ainsi que les yeux argents des Black. Lorsqu'elle avait été à Poudlard, sa peau avait été pale, mais à présent elle était un peu bronzé.

Elle était grande et fine, avec des courbes. C'était réellement une femme magnifique, mais ce n'était pas une surprise, elle l'avait toujours été, même à Poudlard, mais les années loin de l'Angleterre lui avaient réussi. Elle portait une jupe et une chemise, avec une robe de sorcière au dessus, ainsi que des escarpins. Elle était belle, mais elle restait extrêmement dangereuse, il ne fallait pas l'oublier, Aquilea Black n'avait jamais montré sa faiblesse en public, par moment elle lui avait pensé à Tom Jedusor, quoiqu'elle n'était pas aussi distante que lui. Et elle n'avait tué personne non plus, alors qu'il avait été responsable de la mort de Myrtle Warren.

Quoiqu'elle avait le potentiel d'être bien plus dangereuse que Tom, elle venait d'une famille puissante et respectée, même si la dernière génération avait eu des mauvaises graines, une famille qui avait beaucoup d'argent et de pouvoir. Une famille qui semblait être de retour, à cette pensée Albus Dumbledore dut réprimer un frisson. Les Black étaient particulièrement dangereux parce qu'ils étaient capables d'obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient, qu'importe ce qu'ils aient à faire, et là Peter Pettigrow était clairement vivant. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire pour l'Angleterre, pour le ministère et surtout pour lui ? Sirius était peut-être innocent et il n'avait même pas fait en sorte de lui donner un procès. Allaient-ils le lui faire payer ?

"Mr Pettigrow, je vais vous donner un seul avertissement, enfuyez-vous et vous serez traqué et jugé par les Blacks. Et croyez moi, on vous fera demander les détraqueurs." elle commenta, sans répondre au directeur, lançant un regard dédaigneux à l'homme qui se tortillait par terre. "Ma famille a ses défauts, mais s'il y a trois choses qui comptent pour nous, c'est la famille, la loyauté et la vengeance. Vous avez craché sur l'amitié que vous portez mon frère, vous l'avez condamné à l'horreur, vous ne voulez pas voir ce qu'on est capable de faire pour vous le faire payer. Croyez moi sur ce point."

"Êtes-vous venue pour assister à l'arrestation Miss Black ?" demanda Rufus Scrimgeour, inclinant légèrement la tête.

"Je reconnais être heureuse d'y assister mais non, je suis venue à Poudlard parce que je souhaitais parler à Harry Potter, s'il accepte de me rencontrer bien sûr." elle conclut en croisant le regard émeraude de l'adolescent de treize ans qui avec une jeune fille brune de son âge, avait accouru près de son ami roux.

Elle n'avait pas eu de mal à reconnaître le dernier Potter, il ressemblait beaucoup à ses parents et elle avait passé trop de temps dans la chambre de Sirius, à examiner ses affaires pour ne pas les reconnaître sans problème. Ce qui l'inquiétait plus c'était sa taille et son attitude, James et Lily Potter avaient été grands, pourtant leur fils était petit, à quoi était-ce du ? Il était aussi maigre, qu'est ce qui se passait ici ?

"Je crois que cela est impossible, vous n'êtes pas de sa famille et vous êtes une étrangère pour lui mon enfant." intervint à nouveau Dumbledore en avançant vers le groupe, quittant finalement son estrade, ainsi que les professeurs qui cherchaient à en savoir d'avantage bien sûr mais aussi à rassurer les élèves si jamais c'était nécessaire.

"Je ne suis pas votre enfant et je ne vous permet pas ce genre de familiarité Directeur Dumbledore." dit sèchement Aquilea. "En plus ce n'est pas une règle de Poudlard, je le sais, je connais le règlement après tout c'est normal vu que j'ai repris le siège des Black au Conseil d'Administration. Etant membre du Conseil vous n'avez aucun droit de m'empêcher de parler aux élèves, quelque soit leur âge. Cependant vu que ce dont j'ai à lui parler n'a pas de rapport direct avec sa scolarité ou l'état de Poudlard et de son enseignement... Je serai prête à accepter la présence d'un professeur au cours de notre discussion, s'il accepte de s'entretenir avec moi bien sûr."

"Je serai ravi d'être présent." se proposa immédiatement Dumbledore, et elle dut réprimer un sourire de satisfaction, il pouvait être extrêmement prévisible par moment.

"Je suis certaine que vous comprenez que ce ne serez en aucun cas une bonne idée, après vos actions vis à vis de ma famille, vous ne pouvez pas être présent. Sans compter que je suis certaine que vous allez devoir répondre à des questions au vu des révélations sur vos... inactions." elle répondit poliment mais froidement. Elle n'avait jamais aimé Dumbledore mais à présent elle le détestait et elle avait hâte de le faire tomber de son piédestal. Le fait que le directeur du Magenmagot et un proche de Sirius, ayant défendu tellement de mangemorts n'avait rien fait pour Sirius, ça allait faire du bruit à l'International déjà mais aussi dans leur pays. Et ce ne serait que le début.

"En tant que directrice de Griffondor..." tenta Dumbledore en réprimant sa réaction, c'était vraiment évident aux yeux d'Aquilea qui avait appris depuis qu'elle était capable de comprendre l'importance d'un masque et comment les percer à jour. Et elle avait eu d'excellents professeurs.

"Je suis certaine que le Professeur McGonnagal va avoir beaucoup à faire pour gérer le fait qu'un homme se faisant passer pour un rat se trouvait au cœur des dortoirs de Griffondor. Peut-être Professeur Flitwick si vous avez le temps ?" elle proposa, elle était pressée d'avoir cette discussion et elle avait des choses à faire. Notamment rentrer chez elle pour s'assurer que Sirius et Regulus ne s'étaient pas entretués. Elle les avait laissé seuls et elle avait des doutes sur le bien fondé de cette action. Regulus était normalement capable de se contrôler mais Sirius semblait avoir la capacité de détruire aisément ce contrôle. Et de le faire avec plaisir en plus. "Cela bien sûr si Mr Potter accepte de me parler."

"Je n'ai rien contre, connaissant mes élèves, ils vont faire des recherches sur Pettigrow, les animagi et le sortilège que vous avez utilisé. Je peux donc parfaitement vous accorder un moment." accepta volontiers le directeur des Serdaigles.

"Pourquoi vous voulez me parler ?" demanda Harry Potter d'un ton méfiant et curieux. Il n'était pas donc un total imbécile ou trop confiant, bon à savoir. Il montait dans son estime.

"Dans les jours qui vont arriver, la _Gazette du Sorcier_ ainsi que d'autres journaux vont avoir beaucoup à dire sur mon frère, sur la créature maintenue par les aurors, sur vous,... Peut-être auront-ils l'entière vérité ou peut-être pas, je l'ignore. Je voudrais néanmoins avoir une chance de vous exposer une partie de l'histoire." répondit Aquilea après un léger moment de réflexion sur quoi dire. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'exposer des affaires de famille au cœur de Poudlard, devant des centaines d'élèves et particulièrement devant Dumbledore.

"Je veux bien vous parler." accepta Harry après l'avoir regardé dans les yeux, jaugeant sa sincérité peut-être ? Il était de plus en plus intéressant, ce ne serait peut-être pas une corvée alors.

"Il y a une salle non loin où nous pourrions discuter sans être dérangé." proposa le professeur Flitwick en faisant signe de le suivre, ce qu'Aquilea fit sans trop hésiter, de même qu'Harry.

Bien première partie du plan exécuté.

Peter Pettigrow était arrêté et au vu des enjeux, les aurors allaient très bien le surveiller.

A présent elle devait expliquer au filleul de son frère pourquoi son parrain avait été accusé de complicité dans le meurtre de ses parents, entre autre chose. Et surtout, le plus important, présenter les choses pour qu'Harry Potter donne une chance à Sirius Black. Son frère ne se battrait pas avec la même force pour remonter la pente s'il n'avait pas ce garçon dans sa vie. Elle le savait très bien et elle refusait de prendre le moindre risque lorsqu'il s'agissait de la santé et du futur de sa famille.

Elle avait donné sa parole à Sirius de ne pas mentir pour qu'il soit plus à son avantage. Et elle la tiendrait, cependant elle avait été une serpentard, et elle comptait bien utiliser tout ce qu'elle avait appris en tant que tel, et en tant que Black, pour arriver à ses fins.


	4. Conversation

**Salutations et Bonne Année, mes excuses pour le délai que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à le finir. Et encore je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite, j'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira. Merci en tout cas de supporter mes longs délais, de continuer à lire cette fic, de la mettre en favori et de la suivre, mais surtout merci de la commenter. Bonne lecture.**

Miss MPREG : **Coucou, contente que ça t'ait plu. Je ne voyais pas la fratrie Black laisser la capture du traître uniquement dans les mains du gouvernement en fait, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait en sorte qu'Aquilea s'y rende également. Et puis j'aimais bien son entrée ;).**

**On verra niveau Scrimgeour comme ministre, je ne sais pas encore quel rôle il va jouer dans cette fic. Uniquement qu'il apparaîtra parfois vu que les Black vont devoir assister à des soirées avec des membres du ministère, dont lui. Mais oui Fudge ne restera pas Ministre éternellement, ça je le garantis.**

**Aquilea a été élevé par des Black qui méprisent Dumbledore, et il n'a rien fait pour elle lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard. ****Ça**** va jouer dans sa vision des actions de Dumbledore. Mais oui, il va passer beaucoup de mauvais moments dû aux Black. Il aurait vraiment dû y penser à deux fois avant d'envoyer un des leurs en prison sans procès.**

**Contente que ça t'ai plu en tout cas, ça fait plaisir :D. J'espère que ce sera aussi le cas de ce chapitre.**

**Bises.**

adenoide : **Oui, mais ça n'excuse pas tout. Walburga était vraiment horrible.**

**Oui, ainsi que pour la tentative de meurtre sur la personne de Rogue, même s'il n'a pas forcément voulu le tuer, ça aurait pu arriver après tout. Il a donc bien été puni. **

**Oui, Sirius était non seulement un Black, une famille sombre, mais en plus il risquait de devenir une pièce ennuyante concernant Harry. Sirius n'aurait jamais accepté que son filleul reste dans la famille de Lily après tout. Il aurait voulu l'élever lui même ou en tout cas avoir une place rapidement dans la vie d'Harry. Ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout au citronné (j'aime bien le surnom), enfin c'est comme ça que je vois les choses.**

**Sauf qu'à la différence d'Harry, Aquilea avait une famille derrière elle plus que prête à désintégrer Severus s'il ne se comportait pas ****professionnellement**** . Il n'a pas pu la martyriser autant qu'il l'aurait voulu. **

**Oh ça oui, elle va être absolument furieuse, et elle ne sera pas seule. :D.**

Sakihinata : **Non, pas une relation de mentor-élève, mais ils seront proches.**

CFLM angel : **Salut, **

**Oui je compte faire un chapitre du POV de Sirius, mais après il ne faut pas oublier que c'est le ressenti de Regulus, qui se rappelait ****d'événements**** lors de son enfance et de son adolescence. Il réagissait de manière ****émotionnelle**** et donc pas vraiment raisonnée. Il n'est pas uniquement une victime, mais à mes yeux, il a quand même été abandonné par son frère. C'est un point qui va rester.**

**Merci en tout cas de ton opinion, j'espère qu'au fil des chapitres ton opinion ne sera plus aussi mitigée, mais que tu aimeras pleinement cette idée.**

ChristieDC : **Bonjour, merci d'avoir laissé un message en tout cas, j'espère que tu continueras à aimer. Merci beaucoup. **

Nama : **Thanks, I'm happy to read it. Hope you'll continue to like it then. And that I'll be able to honor the Black Family.**

Guest : **Merci beaucoup, j'espère que c'est toujours le cas :).**

TheProudHufflepuff : **Ça**** fait plaisir, merci beaucoup. J'espère que ce sera aussi le cas pour ce chapitre.**

acetwolf94 : **Thanks. Sorry for the wait but here you go.**

_**Septembre 1993**_

Assis sur un fauteuil confortable, dans une petite salle non loin de l'entrée et de la salle où il mangeait tout les jours. Une salle à laquelle il n'avait jamais fait attention, Harry observait la femme devant lui. Le professeur Flitwick était assis près d'eux néanmoins il s'était un peu écarté de sorte de leur laisser un peu d'intimité et le jeune Potter ne savait pas comment réagir ou quoi dire d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas rencontré, vraiment, beaucoup d'adultes sorciers en dehors de ses professeurs et des commerçants du Chemin de Traverse, et aucun ne ressemblait de près ou de loin à Aquilea Black. Elle semblait réellement unique.

Elle avait un air noble, un peu comme Lucius Malefoy, mais elle n'avait pas ce côté hautain, ou en tout cas c'était différent. Lucius Malefoy regardait les gens de haut, se pensant clairement supérieur et le montrant, il lui faisait même penser à son oncle Vernon et sa tante Pétunia avec ce côté où ils jugeaient toujours les autres. Elle, il n'arrivait pas à le décrire. Elle avait une réelle confiance en elle, une assurance qui semblait l'entourer. Elle ne semblait pas douter ou hésiter, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et agissait pour l'obtenir.

C'était ce qu'il pouvait déterminer en tout cas, il ne connaissait pas beaucoup d'adultes, quoiqu'il avait pris l'habitude de les observer. Elle était belle, on ne pouvait pas le rater, il pouvait le voir clairement, mais ce qui retenait surtout son attention c'était la lueur dans son regard gris. C'était une ancienne manie pour lui que de se concentrer sur les regards des gens, ça donnait toujours beaucoup d'information. Elle était dangereuse, de ça il était sûr, il l'avait vu quand elle observait l'homme-rat ou encore lorsqu'elle parlait à Dumbledore. Il y avait eu un réel danger, un peu comme lorsque Voldemort l'avait regardé à la fin de sa première année, ou encore l'année passée, dans la Chambre des Secrets. Quoique ses yeux étaient plus clairs et attentifs que ceux de Voldemort. Et il n'avait jamais vu qui que ce soit parler de la sorte au directeur, c'était étrange. Même Lucius Malefoy avait été plus... pas respectueux non mais en tout cas moins offensif. Quoique le blond avait été très condescendant, il y avait cela chez elle aussi, mais c'était muté.

Elle était intimidante, semblait très sûre d'elle même, mais il ne se sentait pas en danger. Certes il l'avait entendu menacer quelqu'un de mort et de torture, enfin il croyait, et il était presque sûr qu'elle avait été très sérieuse. Néanmoins il ne pensait pas qu'elle allait l'attaquer ou le tuer ou quoique ce soit du genre. Il n'était pas à l'aise non plus mais il n'était pas mal à l'aise pour autant. Elle n'avait pas regardé la cicatrice, elle ne le regardait pas avec admiration ou pitié, c'était un regard neutre presque et c'était très étrange. Mais aussi rafraîchissant. Jusqu'à présent ça ne lui était pas arrivé dans le monde sorcier. C'était plutôt agréable en fait.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui voulait et il avait peine à réprimer sa curiosité, ce n'était vraiment pas son point fort, les deux dernières années le prouvaient bien, tandis qu'elle servait du thé pour eux trois et qu'elle poussait vers lui une petite assiette où il y avait des petits gâteaux. Le tout étant apparu sur la table après qu'ils se soient assis, magie ou quelque chose d'autre ? Un enchantement comme sur les tables dans la Grande Salle peut-être ? C'était curieux, il n'y avait jamais trop pensé, mais il y réfléchirait plus tard. Peut-être qu'Hermione saurait.

"Bien, comme je l'ai dit je m'appelle Aquilea Black et je suis la sœur de Sirius Black. Je suis venue à Poudlard pour te rencontrer et t'expliquer un peu la situation, de sorte que tu aies une version plus entière de la situation et plus correcte que celle qui paraîtra sous peu dans les journaux. Pour ce faire j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu sais exactement, histoire de ne pas perdre du temps." elle dit après avoir servi le thé.

"Ce que je sais sur quoi ?" demanda Harry en prenant un biscuit sans pour autant le manger.

"Sirius Black, son lien avec toi, qui est Peter Pettigrow, l'homme qui s'est transformé sous tes yeux... Qu'est ce que tu sais sur tout ça déjà ?" demanda Aquilea, arquant un sourcil.

"Je sais que Sirius Black servait Voldemort, je veux dire Celui..." dit Harry avant de se reprendre, se rappelant que les sorciers n'aimaient pas quand son nom était prononcé.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de dire ce surnom ridicule, je suis capable d'entendre le nom qu'il s'est donné sans m'évanouir ou crier de peur." l'interrompit Aquilea, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. "Continue."

"Je sais qu'il était son bras droit et qu'il veut me tuer pour venger son maître. Qu'il a tué treize personnes avant de se mettre à rire après la chute de Voldemort." finit Harry après l'avoir observé avec encore plus de curiosité.

"Je vois." dit Aquilea, ses lèvres légèrement pincées. "Tes informations sont incorrectes ainsi qu'incomplètes mais vu les rumeurs qui ont couru sur mon frère, je ne peux pas t'en blâmer. Sirius est mon frère aîné, il était l'héritier de la famille Black jusqu'à ce que ses actions, son comportement et son antipathie envers notre famille poussa notre grand-père Lord Arcturus Black à nommer notre frère Regulus à sa place. Sirius est beaucoup de chose, mais il n'a jamais servi Voldemort, au contraire il s'est opposé à lui, combattant en tant qu'auror les mangemorts. Il en a arrêté d'ailleurs un certain nombre, il était un redoutable auror surtout avec son partenaire. James Potter. Ton père certes, mais il était aussi le meilleur ami de Sirius, ils étaient comme des frères."

"Quoi ?" s'exclama choqué Harry.

"Oui, ils se sont rencontrés dans le train et sont devenus rapidement inséparables, surtout après avoir été envoyé tout deux à Griffondor. Lorsque Sirius en a eu assez du comportement de notre mère à son égard, il s'est enfui et s'est réfugié chez tes grands-parents, renforçant d'autant plus le lien entre James Potter et lui. Il était le témoin de ton père à son mariage et ensuite il a été nommé parrain de son fils, de toi donc. Un rôle très important et respecté dans notre communauté. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit tu l'appelais Pat, ou Patty dû à son surnom de Patmol." expliqua Aquilea, observant attentivement le jeune assis en face d'elle.

Il semblait réellement assoiffé de la moindre information au sujet de ses parents, de sa famille, pourquoi ? N'en avait-il pas entendu parler auparavant ? Par ses gardiens déjà ? Qui étaient ses gardiens d'ailleurs ? Il n'y avait plus de Potter à sa connaissance, et Lily Evans Potter avait été une moldu, quoique Sirius avait dit qu'elle avait eu une sœur. Avait-il été élevé chez des moldus ? Quoique ça expliquerait ses manières, bien sûr la sorcière aux cheveux ébènes savaient que les moldus n'étaient pas des animaux sans cervelles, contrairement à ce qu'avait répété sa mère particulièrement. Non ils pouvaient être intelligents, et elle éprouvait un certain ... respect pour eux, néanmoins ça ne changeait pas qu'il avait des manières atroces. Aucun sorcier d'une bonne famille, et elle ne parlait pas de l'histoire ou de la magie, n'aurait toléré un manque de manière aussi marqué.

Walburga Black lui aurait envoyé un bon nombre de sort concernant sa posture, la manière avec laquelle il buvait son thé, mangeait, marchait... Rien d'agréable, ça elle pouvait le garantir, il ne referait pas une erreur deux fois, mais elle n'était pas de ce genre là. Heureusement pour lui, néanmoins voir le dernier Potter se comporter de la sorte... c'était insupportable. Était-il au courant de l'héritage de la famille Potter ? Surement Dumbledore lui en avait parlé non ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne supportait pas le directeur qu'il était incompétent, elle n'était certes pas convaincu de ses capacités mais elle était peut-être biaisée. Il n'avait après tout jamais rien fait pour elle ou ceux de Serpentard. Sans compter qu'il avait laissé son frère croupir à Azkaban sans procès. Ça avait du mal à passer et elle devait encore se retenir pour ne pas lui rappeler pourquoi les Blacks étaient craints depuis des siècles. C'était très tentant.

Néanmoins il ne pouvait pas avoir une chose non seulement aussi stupide et cruelle, ainsi qu'imorale mais surtout illégale non ? Il avait forcément tenu le dernier Potter au courant de la situation. Peut-être était-ce une rébellion d'adolescent ?

"Mes grands-parents ?" interrogea Harry.

"Fleamont et Euphémia Potter, ton grand-père était un prodige concernant l'art des potions, il en a inventé un grand nombre, aidé de ta grand-mère, d'après ce que je sais." expliqua Aquilea, retenant ses questions et ses inquiétudes derrière son masque de Black. C'était après tout inconvenant de montrer ses émotions en public, surtout lorsqu'elle devait retenir sa rage, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée de se laisser aller. Après tout elle allait bien devoir sortir de cette pièce et elle voulait bien manger les chaussettes sales de Sirius, si Dumbledore n'essayait pas de lui parler avant son départ de Poudlard.

Mais passons.

Elle devait rester calme et concentrée, peu importe ses sentiments envers Albus Dumbledore, tuer l'homme le plus célèbre de Grande Bretagne n'était pas une bonne idée. Et puis ce ne serait pas assez satisfaisant. La mort c'était si rapide, si définitif. Elle voulait le détruire doucement d'abord. Afin qu'il souffre comme son frère avait souffert toutes ces années à Azkaban, à subir la torture des détraqueurs et de ses pires souvenirs...

"Ils sont morts quelques mois avant ta naissance, mais après le mariage de tes parents, souffrant de dragoncelle, une maladie qui a fait énormément de mort au fil des années. Tes grands-parents n'ont pas réussi à y résister, ils étaient âgés et trop atteint, la cure n'a pas fonctionné sur eux." expliqua Aquilea. "James et Sirius ont été dévasté. Le deuil les a encore plus rapproché, ça ainsi que la guerre qui augmentait. Il fallait être prudent concernant en qui on faisait confiance, particulièrement pour ceux qui s'opposaient directement à Voldemort. Comme tes parents et Sirius. Quelques mois après ta naissance, tes parents ont cherché à disparaître, restant dans des planques mais ils devaient bouger souvent, les mangemorts parvenaient toujours à les retrouver. Alors ta mère, qui était un prodige en sortilège, a eu l'idée d'utiliser un très ancien sort. Le sortilège du Fidelius."

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?" demanda Harry après quelques minutes où il avait cherché s'il avait ou non entendu parler de ce sort mais non, ça n'était jamais arrivé.

"C'est un sortilège ancien et très puissant, il consiste en un secret et son gardien. Tes parents, ceux concernaient par le secret, devaient le confier à quelqu'un en qui ils avaient une confiance absolue, c'est nécessaire pour que le sortilège fonctionne. Cette personne est appelée le Gardien du Secret et ne peut pas être liée au secret. Pas de manière directe. C'est pour cela que tes parents ne pouvaient pas être les gardiens, c'était impossible. C'est de l'ancienne magie, une magie puissante où l'intention est très importante, entre autre chose.

Le gardien du secret qu'ils avaient choisi au début était mon frère, Sirius Black, mais il était le choix évident. Il n'avait aucune intention de trahir ta famille mais comme il était déjà traqué, il craignait qu'on se serve de moi comme d'un moyen de pression, mon père n'aurait jamais laissé une telle chose arriver, mais le risque était là aux yeux de mon aîné. Sans compter qu'il craignait qu'avec l'augmentation des attaques sur sa personne, il soit au final forcé de donner le secret. Donc il a proposé l'idée de faire croire qu'il était le Gardien, de cette manière s'il devait être capturé, alors il n'y avait pas de danger pour ta famille.

C'est là que les choses tournent mal." reconnut Aquilea, expliquant doucement afin de ne pas donner trop d'information d'un seul coup à l'adolescent, surtout que c'était de sa famille dont il s'agissait. Elle avait aussi noté que le professeur Flitwick était tout autant attaché à ses lèvres que l'Héritier Potter, c'était un peu amusant, ainsi que flatteur. "Tes parents faisaient partie d'une organisation qui luttait contre Voldemort, un groupe mené par Albus Dumbledore, appelé l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils en faisaient partie avec plusieurs de leurs amis, comme le professeur Remus Lupin, ainsi que mon frère, les parents de Neville Londubat, il y avait aussi Alastor Maugrey, l'homme qui est venu avec moi, un puissant et dangereux auror. Edgar Bones, Gideon et Fabian Prewett, et bien d'autres étaient aussi dans les rangs de ce groupe, ainsi que l'homme qui se faisait passer pour un rat. Peter Pettigrew.

Plusieurs mois avant la mort de tes parents, le soupçon d'un espion de Voldemort dans les rangs de l'Ordre du Phénix est apparu. Des missions étaient compromises et pire encore, les membres de l'Ordre étaient visés. Ce qui était particulièrement étrange vu que c'était supposé être un secret qui faisait parti de ce groupe. Afin de justement éviter ce genre de situation. Pourtant c'était ce qui se produisait, les membres de l'Ordre étaient attaqués, et souvent tués.

Donc plutôt que de faire confiance à un simple membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, tes parents ont choisi de faire confiance à un vieil ami, faisant aussi parti de l'Ordre. Peter Pettigrew, qui était un des meilleurs amis de ton père depuis leur première année à Poudlard. Il était un sorcier moyen et donc, il était supposé ne pas être soupçonné. Après tout dans ce genre de situation les gens s'attendent plus à faire confiance à une personne extrêmement puissante et capable, quelqu'un plus que capable de se défendre en cas d'attaque. Tel que Sirius.

Il était donc la parfaite distraction, tandis que Peter passait inaperçu.

Le problème étant que Peter Pettigrew était un mangemort, il avait été recruté après sa sortie à Poudlard et c'était lui l'espion au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il n'a pas perdu de temps à aller livrer le secret à Voldemort, vu que deux jours après que l'enchantement ait été mis en place, tes parents ont été tué. Le contrecoup de la magie utilisé à Godric Hollow réunissant à bannir Voldemort.

Sirius avait voulu s'assurer que Peter Pettigrew était prêt à aller se cacher dans une maison protégée par plusieurs enchantements, uniquement pour aller dans son appartement sans trouver l'homme en question, mais pour trouver à la place un article concernant la mort de tes parents et de toi, rapportant à quel point ils seraient regrettés...

C'est là que Sirius a compris, malheureusement le temps qu'il arrive chez vous, c'était trop tard. James et Lily Potter étaient morts. Il comptait t'emmener en sécurité, lorsqu'Hagrid est arrivé et a insisté pour t'emmener voir Dumbledore. Sirius a donc accepté, et est parti chercher le traître. Peter Pettigrew. Il l'a traqué, étant un auror particulièrement doué ce n'était pas trop difficile pour lui, et a fini par le trouver. Dans le monde moldu, au milieu d'une foule.

Submergé par le grief et la colère, Sirius s'est montré et c'est là que les choses ont mal tourné pour lui. Peter Pettigrew, conscient que tout le monde pensait que Sirius était le Gardien du Secret, a hurlé des mensonges. Accusant Sirius d'être un traître, un mangemort, de les avoir vendu à Voldemort... Il a ensuite lancé un sort, créant une explosion. Il s'est ensuite transformé en rat, prenant le soin de se couper un doigt, avant de s'enfuir. Sirius assommé par l'explosion, ainsi que par le choc des derniers jours a craqué et il s'est mis à rire. Lorsque les aurors sont arrivés sur place, pour eux c'était un aveu.

Il était un Black. Il avait trahi les Potter, des héros, surtout avec la disparition du Mage Noir. Sirius a été envoyé sans autre forme de procès à Azkaban."

Aquilea avait fait de son mieux pour raconter l'histoire d'une voix calme et posée, néanmoins sur cette dernière phrase, sa voix avait légèrement tremblé. Non de chagrin ou de douleur comme on pourrait croire. Mais de rage. Les responsables allaient le payer, et cher, Regulus et elle allaient s'en assurer, quoiqu'ils aient à faire pour cela. Il était temps, plus que temps même, de rappeler aux gens pourquoi s'en prendre au Black, d'une manière ou d'une autre, était une terrible idée. De rappeler au monde magique à quel point la famille Black était puissante.

"Sans procès ?" souffla Harry, tandis que le professeur Flitwick était d'une remarquable pâleur, Aquilea ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, c'était plutôt impressionnant. C'était aussi assez satisfaisant, elle comptait ruiner Albus Dumbledore, il n'allait pas avoir beaucoup de marge de manœuvre pour justifier son inaction et le fait qu'un homme ait été envoyé dans cette horrible prison illégalement. C'était après tout son rôle que de s'assurer que tout le monde ait le droit à un juste procès.

C'était certes plus le rôle de Regulus que le sien, mais elle comptait bien aider ses frères à obtenir justice, et revanche. Tout en laissant à Regulus le soin et le grand plaisir que de supporter le monde des politiciens. S'il le fallait elle ferait son devoir, mais elle espérait vraiment pouvoir s'en abstenir. Elle n'avait rien contre un peu de politique, mais elle était heureuse de ne pas être l'aînée ou en charge de la famille. Fudge était absolument insupportable et les autres ... ils n'étaient pas beaucoup mieux. Et si elle devait encore tolérer la présence de Dolores Ombrage, de son horrible ton doucereux ou de ce maudit rose... Elle allait commettre un meurtre et ce serait sans regret.

"Oui." confirma Aquilea, calmement.

"Pourquoi personne n'a rien dit ?" demanda choqué Harry.

"J'étais très jeune à l'époque, Sirius n'avait pas eu de contact avec notre famille depuis ses quinze ans. Les choses étaient compliquées pour nous à l'époque, nous sommes des Black et un membre de notre famille est une mangemort, et une très loyale à son maître ainsi que folle à lier. Nous avons dû naviguer ce désastre, et puis si nous étions tous certains que Sirius n'aurait jamais trahi James Potter ou sa famille, nous pensions qu'il avait tué ces moldus et Peter Pettigrew." expliqua Aquilea, d'un ton détaché, masquant son trouble, son chagrin et sa rage.

La question du filleul de son frère était légitime, elle le savait, et c'était même plutôt bon signe. Il était en colère, donc il voudrait peut-être une relation avec Sirius, ce qui était le but de cet entretien. Néanmoins ça ne rendait pas ses accusations plus faciles à entendre. Surtout vu que Sirius avait été proches, ou du moins en contact, avec des personnes qui auraient du le défendre.

Non elle ne devait pas y penser, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de démembrer le directeur de Poudlard, ou d'envoyer dans un mur la directrice de Griffondor, peu importe à quel point l'idée était tentante. Peut-être le garde-chasse ? Elle avait été informé de certains de ses propos au sujet de Sirius, et certes il avait bu un peu dans ce genre de moment, il n'avait pas non plus été le seul à maudire le nom de son frère, mais quand même... Il le connaissait depuis des années, il avait vu le chagrin de Sirius ce jour là, il avait pris la seule chose qui aurait pu empêcher Sirius de se comporter de manière déraisonnable, Harry, et en plus il l'insultait...

Et elle ne devait surtout pas penser à Remus Lupin, le supposé meilleur ami de son frère qui n'avait rien fait. Il n'avait rien fait, même pas pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi Sirius aurait trahi James. La suspicion elle pouvait comprendre, elle avait été jeune, mais elle avait une bonne mémoire et sa famille n'avait jamais pensé que l'ignorance était une bonne chose, ou une excuse d'ailleurs. Néanmoins il n'avait rien fait. Il avait accepté les paroles condamnant Sirius sans hésiter, sans tenter de comprendre ce qui c'était passer, et il était parti sans un regard en arrière. Aux yeux d'Aquilea, Remus Lupin ne méritait pas le respect ou l'amitié de Sirius, voire même de n'importe qui d'autre. Il était un lâche.

Aquilea détestait les lâches. Surtout ceux qui avaient trahi d'une manière ou d'une autre les siens. Comme Remus Lupin l'avait fait avec Sirius, bon certes un loup-garou n'aurait pas pu faire grand chose au niveau légal. Quoiqu'il aurait pu contacter Grand-Père, il l'aurait aidé pour Sirius. Ou il aurait pu insister auprès d'Albus Dumbledore, son supposé héros. L'homme qui était supposé être en charge d'une grande partie de la justice de leur pays, enfin pour le moment.

"Lorsque Sirius s'est évadé d'Azkaban, Regulus qui avait été interrogé par des aurors vu qu'il était au Ministère au moment où ça c'est su, a fait en sorte de se renseigner sur les accusations qui pesait sur notre frère. Il a alors appris qu'il n'y avait eu aucun procès, donc pas de condamnation. Nous avons donc fait en sorte de contacter Sirius qui nous a appris qu'il était innocent, qu'il n'avait pas trahi James et Lily Potter, qu'il n'avait pas changé de camp pour devenir un mangemort. Deux choses dont nous avions déjà conscience. Mais il nous a alors appris que Pettigrew était le traître et qu'il était vivant." reprit Aquilea. "Il nous a ensuite appris où était Peter Pettigrew. Ce qui nous a permis d'agir, comme tu as pu le constater un peu plus tôt. Nous avons donc contacté le gouvernement pour les mettre au courant de la situation, et aussi des guérisseurs afin que Sirius ait toutes les chances de se remettre de cette terrible épreuve.

Ce qui m'amène donc à la raison de ma présence ici. Sirius s'est concentré sur plusieurs choses pour garder la raison en prison, une d'entre elle était toi Harry Potter. Tu es le dernier lien qu'il lui reste de la famille qu'il avait trouvé avec James, ton père. Tu es son filleul et il souhaiterait avoir une chance de te connaître, de te rencontrer et de créer un lien avec toi. Il aimerait pouvoir agir dans son rôle comme ton parrain en somme." conclut Aquilea. "Serais-tu donc d'accord pour commencer une relation épistolaire avec Sirius, et ensuite voire s'il n'y avait pas moyen de le rencontrer à Pré-au-Lard. Soit dans un des jours que tu pourras passer au village, soit en s'arrangeant avec l'école. Mais cela, c'est uniquement si tu désires une relation avec mon frère."

"Qu'est ce que ça veut dire son rôle de parrain ?" demanda Harry pour se donner un peu de temps pour y réfléchir, et surtout pour ne pas se ridiculiser en hurlant oui.

"Et bien, si les choses s'étaient produites comme elles auraient du après la mort de tes parents, Sirius serait devenu ton tuteur et gardien, il t'aurait élevé. De sorte que tu sois au courant de ton héritage en tant que sorcier, mais aussi en tant que Potter, particulièrement le futur Lord Potter." expliqua Aquilea, observant avec un certain malaise et une colère grandissante, l'incompréhension dans les yeux verts émeraudes du jeune sorcier. Il ne savait pas. Il n'était pas au courant de son héritage. Albus Dumbledore avait osé faire cela. Il avait osé priver un héritier d'une Ancienne et Noble Famille de la connaissance sur son héritage et sur sa famille. C'était un crime. Il fut un temps où c'était passable de mort.

"Lord Potter ?" répéta interdit Harry.

"Oui. Tu as bien sûr entendu parler du roi Arthur et des chevaliers de la table Ronde n'est-ce pas ?" interrogea Aquilea, réprimant sa fureur et sa rage envers Albus Dumbledore pour avoir fait une chose pareille. Heureusement elle pouvait voir que le professeur Flitwick faisait de même, même après son départ Harry aurait quelqu'un qui pourrait répondre à ses questions. Enfin s'il voulait vraiment savoir. Quoiqu'elle serait disponible par courrier, même chose pour Sirius d'ailleurs, son frère s'en ferait une joie de tout lui expliquer. Tout en jurant contre Dumbledore en même temps.

"Oui." acquiesça Harry attentif. "Mais ... Pas trop."

"Cela ne me surprend pas, le professeur Binns n'est pas une source de connaissance particulièrement intéressante." commenta Aquilea. "Bien, il y a des siècles de cela, il est difficile de dire s'il s'agissait des années 400 ou 500, mais il est devenu un roi, créant un pont entre les sorciers et les moldus. Des liens qui avaient été mis en péril par son père, le roi Uther Pendragon. Le roi Arthur a été un renouveau pour Albion, comme le pays était connu alors, il avait pour principal conseiller et ami, le grand sorcier Merlin. Avec l'aide du sorcier Merlin et de la puissante sorcière Morgane, la demi-sœur du roi, il a uni d'autant plus les deux peuples, qui étaient bien plus proches qu'ils ne le sont aujourd'hui.

Autour de la table ronde, il a installé des chevaliers ayant fait certains haut faits prouvant leur valeur et leur loyauté au roi. Mais ce n'était pas tout, il y a aussi installé de puissants sorciers. Venant de différents clans, les unissant pour la première fois, selon la légende. Lorsqu'il a été plongé dans ce profond sommeil, confié aux prêtresses d'Avalon, les chevaliers et les sorciers des différents clans ont fait le serment de défendre Albion. Contre toutes les menaces.

C'est ainsi qu'a été crée le Magenmagot, un tribunal mais aussi un groupe rassemblant les mages de ses familles afin de créer des lois et d'établir les lois suivant les consignes du Roi Arthur. Avec à sa tête les sorciers en charge de ces clans, tel que les Peverell, la famille dont tu es originaire, ou les Londubat ou encore les Black ou les Greengrass. Faisant de ta famille une Ancienne et Noble Famille. Il y a aussi les familles Nobles, ou les familles Anciennes, d'un rang inférieur mais néanmoins très respectées, tel que les Bones par exemple ou encore les Nott." expliqua Aquilea. "Je pourrais parler de cela pendant des heures, mais pour en venir plus au fait. Le rôle d'un parrain c'est de te parler de l'héritage de ta famille, afin que tu sois au courant de ce genre de chose. Dans ce but, les parrains et les marraines sont liés d'une certaine manière à la famille, ils jurent de garder le silence, et en échange on leur confie les secrets de famille au cas où le pire devait arriver.

Sirius voudrait remplir ce rôle donc, mais il voudrait aussi avoir un rôle plus proche dans ta vie. Il parlait de t'offrir un foyer si tu étais intéressé, il voulait prendre un rôle d'oncle en quelque sorte. Mais il a écrit cette lettre pour mieux t'expliquer, par lui-même." dit Aquilea en sortant une lettre de son sac.

Sirius au début avait voulu venir lui même, mais il avait fini par se raisonner, s'apercevant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Après tout non seulement son état de santé n'était pas très bon, mais en plus pour le reste du monde, il était un criminel. Mieux valait ne pas prendre de risque pendant un certain temps. Elle aimerait bien dire qu'il ne fallait pas du tout prendre de risque, mais elle était presque sûre que c'était une cause perdue. Sirius avait après tout été un Griffondor, et puis ils s'apprêtaient à lutter contre Albus Dumbledore. Si c'était pas prendre un risque...

Harry attrapa la lettre avec impatience, désirant la lire le plus vite possible, savoir si ce que disait Aquilea Black était vrai, si ce Sirius Black voulait vraiment de lui... Avait-il vraiment une chance de fuir les Dursley ? De ne jamais devoir y retourner ? Une chance à avoir une famille qui se souciait et qui voulait de lui... C'était son plus grand désir.

**Hey Pup Harry,**

**Je suis **Padmol**, Sirius et si ma soeur ne t'a pas trop fait paniqué, **elle peut être absolument **terrifiante, et qu'elle a tenu sa promesse, alors tu sais que je suis ton parrain et ... que je suis innocent.**

**Je sais que ça ne sera pas très encourageant et que tu n'auras peut-être pas du tout envie de me connaître mais je dois quand même te le dire. Je ne suis pas fou, il faut que tu le saches pup. Je n'aurais jamais trahi James et Lily, toi non plus d'ailleurs, mais c'est quand ma faute qu'ils sont morts. C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de me placer comme un leurre tandis que Peter devenait le véritable Gardien du Secret. Comment ais-je pu être aussi aveugle ? C'est ma faute qu'ils sont morts...**

**Si sachant cela tu acceptes quand même de m'écrire ou de me parler, même si ça devait être une lettre d'injure ... Je l'accepterai, je le mérite**

**J'en serai heureux. Je veux une relation avec toi, je veux te rencontrer, apprendre à te connaître. Essayer de rattraper les années perdues à cause de ma stupidité de mes erreurs.**

**En espérant que tu acceptes que j'ai une place dans ta vie.**

**Sirius Black**

"L'écriture..." murmura Harry, c'était presque illisible. Même sans les ratures, les lettres n'étaient pas toutes bien formées, s'il n'avait pas eu l'habitude de l'écriture d'Hagrid et de Ron, sans compter Dudley, il aurait eu bien du mal.

"Sirius a passé douze ans dans une prison où il y fait froid, et cela même sans la présence des détraqueurs. Il va avoir besoin de temps et de soin pour s'en remettre, mentalement, émotionnellement et même physiquement." expliqua Aquilea. "Il voulait l'écrire lui même, sans aide, donc j'ignore si c'était lisible."

"Ça allait." commenta Harry, relisant les mots qui disaient clairement que son parrain voulait avoir une relation avec lui. Qu'il voulait le connaître et avoir une place dans sa vie...

"Serais-tu donc intéressé ? Ou as-tu besoin d'un peu de temps pour y réfléchir ?" demanda Aquilea.

La sorcière aux cheveux ébènes était presque sûre de la réponse du jeune griffondor, s'il arrivait à bien dissimuler ses émotions, pour son âge, elle avait appris avec les meilleurs à examiner les gens pour voir au delà de leurs masques. Il n'avait aucune chance face à elle, enfin pas de suite. Quoique c'était un peu inquiétant sa capacité à porter un masque, surtout pour un griffondor. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire exactement ?

Elle pensait donc avoir dit ce qu'il fallait pour tenter le jeune adolescent à rechercher une relation avec Sirius, mais elle ne pourrait être sûre qu'une fois qu'il l'aurait reconnu, en le disant à voix haute.


End file.
